


Senza Speranza

by neera (neerapen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Growing Up Together, Idiots in Love, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Magical Disease, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neera
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime ha diversi rimpianti.Non accorgersi che Tooru si stava lasciando trasformare in un demone è, probabilmente, quello che più di tutti non riesce a perdonarsi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è dal punto di vista di Iwaizumi: ogni inconsapevolezza e ogni dettaglio sono solo dal _suo_ punto di vista.  
>  Spero che vi divertirete a cogliere quello che a lui è sfuggito. 
> 
> Per dettagli sulla malattia di cui si parla in questa fic, se non volete venirne a conoscenza tramite la lettura di questa storia potete guardare nelle note finali. Tuttavia voglio assicurarvi che non c'è nulla di gore a riguardo, solo tanta, tanta angst. Con una buona dose di cretini innamorati ed inconsapevoli di esserlo. 
> 
> Come direbbero Hanamaki e Matsukawa: "Quei due sono un disastro, ma un disastro divertente da guardare." 
> 
> E, mi raccomando, non mancate un'occhiata all'adorabile gifset ispirato a questa fic [fatto da Manu!](http://tenitchyfingers.tumblr.com/private/153519829401/tumblr_oh1v1svuYV1r2ivke)

 

La notte è silenziosa e il pericolo lontano dal loro accampamento.

Hajime alza lo sguardo al cielo nero della notte, seguendo le pagliuzze dorate che risalgono dal focolare attorno al quale Hinata e gli altri stanno dormendo. Le stelle si scorgono a fatica. Il fuoco non è certo da incolpare, viste le ombre che oscurano ancor più il cielo, eppure Hajime stenta a trovare la forza per non farlo. Incolpare l'esterno è una cosa che sente di dover fare, ogni tanto, per dare quiete alla sua mente.

Una nuvola si sposta, quasi una grazia in una notte che promette tempesta per il mattino, e la luna tenta di fare capolino. Hajime si accorge solo allora che Aone lo sta guardando a poca distanza, la schiena enorme posata contro un abete che fatica a tenere la sua mole.

"Puoi dormire," gli dice Hajime, "sono io di guardia."

Aone scrolla le spalle e volge la sua attenzione verso il cielo. Hajime ne segue lo sguardo, individua una costellazione che conosce e le sue dita si trovano a delinearla in automatico. "Quella è la costellazione del Carro." Sposta di poco l'indice verso est. "Di là dev'esserci il Principe." Qualche spanna ad ovest. "Di là il Guerriero."

"Chi è il Carro?"

L'espressione di Aone è impassibile come sempre, ma Hajime sa che è stato lui a parlare. Si trova a sorridere, suo malgrado, tentando di togliersi un prurito che non esiste dalla guancia. "Ah, beh. Le circostanze, probabilmente."

―

Il prato davanti a lui è un oceano di verdi e blu in sfumature variabili.

Hajime ha cinque anni e gira su sé stesso con l'impaccio proprio della sua età. Fatica a trattenere il gridolino entusiasta che vuole uscirgli dalle labbra perché quella, quella è la radura in cui riuscirà finalmente a trovare lo scarafaggio elefante. Lo sa, lo sente nel prurito che ha alle mani e nel canto delle cicale che ha attorno.

Suo padre ride dietro di lui: "Non allontanarti troppo," dice, scompigliandogli i capelli con una mano guantata.

Hajime gli sorride con i suoi denti da latte sgangherati: "Se mi perdo so cosa devo fare, papà!"

"Se ti..." Suo padre ride e lascia libero il falco. "L'hai sentito?" chiede, rivolto al rapace che si alza verso il cielo.

"Papà, gli animali non parlano!" protesta Hajime, agitando il pugno destro in aria.

L'animale emette un richiamo, sbatte le ali e prende una corrente.

Suo padre si concentra sulla caccia, stringe la spalla di Hajime e gli fa l'occhiolino. "Quando il sole sarà al suo punto più alto ritornerò qui e ti voglio trovare dove ti ho lasciato, intesi?"

"Intesi!" assicura Hajime annuendo fino a sentire i capelli muoversi su e giù.

Hajime guarda suo padre allontanarsi, dondola sui talloni e ridacchia nel sentire il cuoio lamentarsi contro l'erba. Appena lo vede sparire dietro ad un albero si getta a capofitto nell'erba alla ricerca del suo tesoro.

Insetti di ogni tipo scappano attorno a lui. Lui ride, li insegue con le mani a coppa pronte a catturarli. Fallisce il più delle volte, sbraita nella loro direzione e tenta ancora di rincorrerli.

Uno scarafaggio elefante, il corno sulla fronte grande come pochi, si posa sul tronco di un albero a poca distanza da Hajime, dandogli modo di assaporare la vittoria.

"Stai lì," ordina, mani pronte e passi via via più felpati. "Stai lì!"

Un passo. Uno scatto delle mani troppo lento e lo scarafaggio spicca il volo tra le dita di Hajime, andando verso l'alto alla ricerca di una salvezza, e già Hajime sta trattenendo le lacrime che vogliono uscirgli dalla frustrazione.

"Lo volevi?" chiede una voce poco distante.

"Almeno quello!" risponde lui, i pugni serrati e lo sguardo fisso alla vittoria in fuga.

Vittoria che si ferma. Sospesa nell'aria, inglobata in quella che sembra una strana sostanza violacea. Hajime guarda affascinato quel blob scendere verso di lui e fermarsi lì, in barba a qualsiasi legge della natura.

"Apri le mani," accenna la voce di prima.

Hajime ubbidisce. L'insetto cade dalla bolla violacea nelle sue mani e lui si affretta a chiuderle attorno all'insetto, voltandosi in direzione del suo nuovo eroe. "Grazie! Grazie mille!"

C'è una donna a qualche metro di distanza da lui, nascosta dall'ombra di un faggio. Ha dei bellissimi occhi viola. Hajime la vede piegare la testa di lato, rivelando due strani corni tra i capelli che affascinano Hajime all'istante.

"La regina degli insetti?!"

La donna sbuffa con una delicatezza degna di una dama di corte: "No, solo un demone."

C'è uno strano odore nell'aria che lo raggiunge a malapena. Hajime si chiede se venga proprio da lei.

―

"Sir, avete visto per caso il Principe?"

Hajime scuote il capo e continua  ad affilare la propria spada: "Non lo vedo da ieri." Esita, ricordando quello che Tooru gli ha detto la sera prima. "Sono abbastanza sicuro che se la sia data a gambe, però."

Il malcapitato paggio sospira. "Un principe non dovrebbe darsi a certi atteggiamenti proprio in vista della propria incoronazione."

Hajime trattiene a stento un sorrisetto. "Sai com'è, Kunimi. Il _nostro_ detesta il re di Shiratorizawa da anni."

"Non voglio neppure sapere com'è iniziata un'alleanza basata su presupposti del genere." Il tono di Kunimi taglia più della spada di molti cavalieri, ma Hajime nota comunque il tocco di curiosità nascosto.

"Potresti chiederlo direttamente al nostro futuro re. Ama blaterare a riguardo ogni volta che Ushijima arriva per la sua annuale rottura di scatole."

"Ho come l'impressione che non sia una buona idea."

Hajime scrolla le spalle e ripone la cote nel suo cencio di pelle. "Probabile, ma non è parlandone che risolveremo il tuo problema." Alzandosi, Hajime ripone la spada nel proprio fodero. "A che ora inizia ufficialmente il Consiglio dell'Alleanza?"

Kunimi dà uno sguardo al cielo e sospira. "Due ore, se si presenta già in vesti consone da solo."

Hajime annuisce, contemplando la propria armatura. Quel cretino non dovrebbe essersi messo nei guai, ma potrebbe darsela a gambe nel caso decidesse di latitare il Consiglio. Niente armatura, quindi.

"Kunimi."

"Posso contare sulla Prima Guardia?"

Hajime sbuffa divertito, dando un'ultima occhiata verso Kunimi prima di allontanarsi. "La prossima volta chiedimi direttamente di cercarlo, d'accordo?"

Kunimi non muta la sua espressione neppure per un secondo: "In abiti _appropriati_ , sir."

Hajime scuote il capo.

"Figuriamoci se Oikawa darebbe anche solo un'opportunità in più a quel re di criticarlo."

―

Oikawa Tooru è una di quelle cose nella vita di Hajime che forse sarebbe stato meglio non ci fossero.

Non perché sia insopportabile – e lo è –, o perché stargli dietro come guardia personale sia fonte di emicranie giornaliere. Hajime ha imparato ad accettare quei lati di Tooru fin da quando si sono conosciuti, un po' perché deve, essendo Tooru il Principe Ereditario, un po' perché, in fin dei conti, la cretinaggine di Tooru non è altro che un mantello del quale si veste per celare ben altro.

Hajime, cadetto ufficiale della Guardia e, suo malgrado, perennemente assegnato al Recupero Principi, sospira e percorre il sentiero ancora fresco di un animale messo in trappola.

È un pomeriggio di primavera come tante altre: caldo accettabile, animali ovunque che si fanno sentire con fruscii e cinguettii, fiori qui e là alternati da gemme verdi come smeraldi.

Hajime ha l'impressione di essere vicino al punto in cui ha incontrato il suo primo demone circa dieci anni prima, e i ricordi premono per venire a galla. Solo che a palazzo c'è una delegazione da uno dei regni vicini e il Principe Tooru è l'unico della Casata Oikawa ad essersela data a gambe. Hajime non ha tardato a notare che la sparizione di Tooru è avvenuta giusto a seguito del banchetto in onore della delegazione di Shiratorizawa.

Hajime si accuccia, osserva il terreno davanti ai suoi piedi e sposta qualche rametto secco.

"Nord," mormora, cambiando direzione. Un lembo di tessuto verdazzurro poco più avanti conferma la traccia e Hajime sospira, chiedendosi chi deve uccidere stavolta.

Non si tratta di esagerazioni o giri di parole. Hajime se ne rende conto, guardando quel cretino fissare il lago abbracciandosi le ginocchia. Tooru è uno dei motivi per cui ha convinto suo padre a lasciargli provare a diventare cavaliere, nonché il motivo per cui punta a diventare Capo della Prima Guardia ancor prima che quel cretino salga sul trono.

"Hai la schiena scoperta. Come al solito."

Tooru sobbalza e volta il capo a guardarlo. Hajime rotea gli occhi nel vederlo gonfiare le guance.

"E tu hai la fronte alta, Iwa-chan," è il commento petulante dell'altro. "Diventerai pelato prima di raggiungere i vent'anni."

Hajime gli lancia un'occhiataccia, ma si avvicina comunque. Mette la mano sull'elsa della propria spada e contempla la calma superficie dell'acqua davanti a loro. Tooru resta in silenzio. C'è qualche passero tra i rami degli alberi sopra di loro e un'averla a qualche metro di distanza. Una volpe si tradisce con un guizzo di coda dall'altra parte del lago, ma sparisce dalla vista di Hajime l'attimo seguente. Hajime si rilassa e colpisce il fianco destro di Tooru con la punta del proprio stivale.

"Lasciami indovinare, il commento di quel tipo ti ha ferito l'orgoglio ."

Tooru bofonchia qualcosa d'intellegibile a metà tra "sono un reale, io" e "buzzurro", beccandosi un colpo meglio assestato che lo fa finalmente spostare come richiesto. Hajime si siede dietro di lui e posa la schiena contro quella di Tooru, controllando un'ultima volta l'ambiente circostante.

"Comunque tu la voglia vedere, _sire_ ," Tooru borbotta di nuovo all'appellativo. "Sta per essere incoronato re ed è molto probabile che in futuro dovrai tenere buoni rapporti con lui. Non è una cosa da prendere alla leggera."

"Non la sto prendendo alla leggera."

"Oh, allora non borbotti solo."

" _Iwa-chan_!"

Hajime grugnisce e abbandona la schiena contro quella di Tooru. L'altro mugugna ancora, ma stavolta Hajime è troppo concentrato a guardare la luce danzare tra le foglie degli alberi per starlo a sentire.

Il vento soffia verso di loro, porta l'odore di fiori e aghi di pino che crescono dall'altra parte del lago. Oikawa è rigido, ma almeno non si sta più lamentando.

"Per quanto tu possa pensare che Principe Ushijima sia insopportabile―"

"Lo è."

"Lasciami finire."

Tooru sospira il suo malcontento, ma almeno si rilassa, accogliendo meglio il peso di Hajime.

"Per quanto Ushiwaka sia insopportabile, il nostro regno sta formando un'alleanza con il loro e dovrai riuscire a rispettarla. Se così non fosse, potremmo avere dei problemi. Potrebbe finire in una guerra. Non credo sia questo quello che vuoi."

"No," la voce di Tooru trema leggermente. "Non voglio niente del genere."

"E allora." Hajime chiude gli occhi, lasciando cadere la testa contro i capelli fin troppo soffici di Tooru. In un qualche modo, ha come l'impressione che il tempo porterà via loro momenti del genere molto presto, ma non gl'importa. Tooru, nonostante i suoi quindici anni di età, è un ottimo diplomatico quando la pianta di piangersi addosso per le cose più stupide.

"Sarai un ottimo re," si trova a dire. Sa che è vero.

Tooru non dice nulla, ma spinge leggermente la propria testa contro la sua.

Hajime sospira e piega la testa per parlargli all'orecchio: "Piangi quanto vuoi, stupido."

"Buzzurro." Tooru mastica la parola, mugola e si piega di più in sé stesso.

Hajime apre gli occhi e gli guarda le spalle, in attesa che si possa rimettere da solo in piedi.

―

"Iwaizumi-san?"

Hajime si gira sul posto, ferma la spada ad un centimetro dalla gola del nuovo arrivato. Gli ci vuole un poco per riconoscerlo, ma quella faccia non è facile da scordare. Non quando è collegata ad un passato che sta cercando da mesi di lasciarsi alle spalle.

"Kageyama? Che ci fai qui?" chiede Hajime, riponendo nel fodero la spada. Il bosco attorno a loro sembra silente, ma basta un movimento della testa perché d'improvviso possa scorgere altre due figure, una col cappuccio bianco e una dall'aria vagamente spiritata.

Kageyama deglutisce, stringe tra le mani un arco che non pare appartenergli. Ha abiti molto più semplici di quelli che Hajime ricorda avergli visto indosso l'ultima volta che si erano visti.

"Sei scappato," deduce da solo.

Kageyama s'irrigidisce all'accusa, nega l'attimo seguente. "Nessuno riesce più a star dietro ad Oikawa." La perdita di onorifici dice ad Hajime il resto.

Rispetto andato a scemare, sfiducia del popolo, credibilità perduta.

Hajime trattiene a stento le scuse che vogliono uscirgli dalle labbra.

"Kageyama, chi è?" chiede il tipo dall'aria entusiasta. "Io sono Hinata, piacere!"

Hajime risponde con un cenno del capo: "Iwaizumi."

Il volto di Hinata si illumina: "Quell'Iwaizumi? Il secondo del Grande Re? Quello che lo ha abbandonato?"

Il senso di colpa, l'accoltellata allo stomaco e la vertigine che seguono non lo fanno vacillare. Hajime sorride come può, tenta una mezza risata che è più uno sbuffo: "Già. Quel tizio mi aveva stancato, lui e le sue smanie di grandezza."

"Allora è perfetto!" Hinata si avvicina con l'entusiasmo dipinto sul volto e le stelle negli occhi. "Noi vogliamo sconfiggerlo! Ti unisci a noi, Iwaizumi-san?"

"Shoyo, non stargli così addosso," commenta il tipo in bianco, rimanendo in disparte. "Ma… Iwaizumi?"

Hajime alza lo sguardo. Il giovane mago sembra avere più o meno la sua stessa età, ma la mano di Hajime si stringe attorno all'elsa della spada vedendo quegli occhi dorati fissi su di lui.

"Il tuo aiuto potrebbe essere decisivo."

C'è qualcosa, nel modo in cui lo dice. Qualcosa che gli stringe le interiora e gli fa pensare a Kiyoko.

―

La sera cala con rapidità sulle terre del regno. Le tenue sfumature del rosso e del giallo mutano al contatto con cielo e nuvole, riflettendosi sul castello con tonalità quasi rosate. È una visione di cui Hajime mai si stanca. Hanamaki e Matsukawa lo prendono in giro per questo, assicurando che la sua è una rara forma di malattia, la romantichite acuta, e che presto o tardi questa avrebbe segnato la sua condanna.

Hajime sorride al sole calante e lascia alle spalle commenti che poco vogliono fargli del male. I contadini stanno tornando dai campi con i loro carretti e i loro animali da soma, mentre le mandrie vengono guidate verso i cancelli. Il tramonto è ricco di brusii, suoni e risa di chi, stanco, sa di poter tornare ad un buon pasto e ad un letto caldo.

Il mondo sembra un po' meno terrificante da qui, un po' meno intriso dell'aura che circonda il Tooru. Hajime chiude gli occhi, cerca una risposta che gli sfugge dalle dita troppo velocemente, lasciandolo colmo di rancore.

Ci deve essere un modo, lui ne è certo, perché non ha intenzione di permettere a questi tramonti di diventare passato.

"Non credo di poterlo curare."

La voce di Kiyoko, comparsa dal nulla com'è solita fare da quando Hajime l'ha chiamata a palazzo, non tradisce alcuna emozione. Eppure Hajime riesce a leggervi qualcosa. L'eco di un dispiacere nel modo in cui il demone lo sta guardando.

Hajime si gira a guardarla e lascia che la guglia dietro di lui gli sostenga la schiena. Ci vuole qualche minuto prima che le parole gli tornino, ma Kiyoko rimane in paziente attesa di fronte a lui.

 "Non può continuare così," si sente dire. Le orecchie gli fischiano come una cascata continua di frecce infuocate. "Lui… lui non è _così_."

Oikawa Tooru può essere definito in molti modi, ma mai, mai come insensibile, crudele o spietato.

Eppure i segni si fanno via via più forti, l'atteggiamento di Tooru sempre più impossibile da gestire. Prima il rifiuto di ricevere la delegazione di Dateko, poi la rottura dell'alleanza con Shiratorizawa. Solo quella settimana il Re di Aobajousai ha deciso di chiudere le porte del palazzo alla gente, tagliando il contatto giornaliero con il popolo che un tempo aveva giurato di amare.

Hajime non sa più come attutire la cosa. La gente ha iniziato ad esprimersi con canzoni non poco offensive, mentre la Guardia cerca di capire qual è il confine tra seguire un ordine alla lettera e salvare più vite umane possibili.

Una mano gelida attorno al suo braccio lo richiama alla realtà. Kiyoko è fredda. Costantemente fredda. Eppure ha imparato a dimostrare qualcosa. Hajime ha speranze grazie a lei. Hajime sarebbe terrorizzato se non fosse per lei.

"Cercherò di parlargli per capire qual è la fonte del suo problema. Ma credi davvero che se non l'ha detto a te, lo dirà ad una perfetta estranea come me?"

"Forse lo farà," mormora Hajime con un nodo alla gola che stringe sempre più forte. "Io non lo capisco più."

―

Gli stendardi del casato reale schioccano al vento, dipingendo il cielo con gli unici colori disponibili a vista d'occhio. Gli alberi tentano una preghiera al cielo, cupo di fronte agli eventi e a chi li ha causati, chiarendo con le proprie nuvole bianconere che la sua tristezza è senza fine. 

Hajime vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi alla vista del relitto che si trova di fronte, ma i suoi compagni sono troppo entusiasti, troppo carichi del fuoco che brucia all'interno di chi cerca la vittoria. Persino Kenma sembra deciso ad intervenire, quasi l'aver incontrato i cittadini l'abbia sottratto al suo perenne stato di torpore e calma. Hajime si sistema la spada lunga sulla spalla e getta uno sguardo in direzione di Hinata, intento a saltellare attorno a Kageyama come un corvo pronto al banchetto.

"Oi, voi due," basta quel richiamo per farli voltare. L'attenzione di tutti ricade su Hajime e questo gli è di conforto. Gli dà speranza. "Oikawa non è stupido. Ora che abbiamo sistemato anche questa cosa, saprà benissimo che stiamo arrivando, e starà facendo il necessario per accoglierci a dovere."

Aone gli si accosta ed annuisce.

Tanto basta perché Hinata riacquisti la determinazione che ha spinto tutti loro a seguirlo. "Grazie del tuo aiuto, Iwaizumi-san. Senza di te non saremmo arrivati fin qui illesi."

Hajime annuisce in risposta, si concentra su Kageyama e il leggero senso di colpa che sente nascergli dentro è vinto dalla fermezza sul volto dell'altro.

"Lo fermeremo, Iwaizumi-san."

Il vento si alza d'intensità, coglie l'attenzione di Kenma: "Kuro ci sta fissando."

"Quindi niente effetto sorpresa?" chiede Hinata con un lamento.

"Non ci giurerei," Kenma contempla il proprio bastone, si concentra su Kageyama. "Tu cosa faresti?"

Kageyama esita, corruccia la fronte e guarda al castello. "Non m'importerebbe."

"I demoni sono così," annuisce Kenma.

―

Quando Hajime se ne accorge per la prima volta, è una mattina come tante altre: Tooru è in ritardo per una riunione del Consiglio, nonostante sia stato puntuale per colazione, e s _e Hajime può cortesemente recuperarlo, la Regina Madre gli sarebbe infinitamente grata_.

(Il che è un po' parafrasato in realtà, perché ormai alla Regina Madre basta gettargli un'occhiata perché Hajime capisca l'antifona. Tuttavia, Hajime preferisce pensare che si tratti sempre di una richiesta ufficiale. Gli fa venire meno compassione per la Regina Madre e meno nervi verso Tooru. )

Per quanto lavori a corte da quando è nato, Hajime non può dire di essersi ancora abituato a tutte le scale e i passaggi segreti del castello. Al contrario di Tooru che ne approfitta sempre per sparire ad ogni ora del giorno, magari con un "trovami Iwa-chan!" di sfida che manda in bestia Hajime ogni sacrosanta volta.

Peccato che questa volta Tooru abbia compiuto una fuga senza degnarsi di avvertirlo, quindi Hajime è in ritardo con la battuta di caccia già di qualche ora.

"Non potevate dirmi prima che se l'era svignata?" chiede Hajime, serrando le dita attorno al naso nella vana speranza di ritrovare la pazienza.

"Non è che ce ne siamo accorti subito," commenta Matsukawa guardando Hanamaki. "Giusto?"

Hanamaki annuisce, incrociando le braccia al petto: "Ha lasciato anche scritto che non vuole essere trovato. Quindi dirtelo avrebbe significato _tradire il nostro futuro re_."

Hajime sospira. Quando quei due decidono di fare i servili è solo per dare noia a lui.

Tuttavia…

"Ha davvero scritto che non vuole essere trovato?"

Matsukawa annuisce, dà una gomitata al fianco di Hanamaki: "Mostraglielo."

"Se devo proprio…"

"Sì, devi," lo interrompe Hajime, serrando un pugno per avvertimento.

Hanamaki alza le mani: "Oh-kay, non c'è bisogno di passare alle maniere brute. Aio! Il mio piede"

Con uno schiocco della lingua, Hajime assottiglia lo sguardo: "Tira fuori il foglio, Hanamaki."

"Sì, tiralo fuori Makki."

Hanamaki fa spallucce, infila una mano in tasca ed estrae quello che sembra un fazzoletto candido. Hajime si porta una mano al volto, chiedendosi perché diavolo Tooru debba sempre usare le cose più assurde per scriverci sopra i suoi stupidi messaggi.

"Era un bel fazzoletto," commenta Matsukawa. "Chissà se riusciranno a recuperarlo."

"Probabilmente no." Hajime prende il fazzoletto, lo spiega e legge il contenuto con un crescente sentore di nausea che gli sale dallo stomaco. " _Non cercatemi, ahahah. In particolare te, Iwa-chan_."

Hanamaki annuisce: "Il messaggio di una persona disperata."

Matsukawa porta un pugno sotto il mento: "Scrivere _ahahah_ è il vero segno di una mente ormai perduta negli abissi della deficienza."

"Meglio che te lo lasciamo, non vogliamo essere contagiati." Hanamaki alza una mano in segno di saluto e Matsukawa rivolge ad Hajime solo un cenno. "Auguri con la caccia al tesoro!" commentano in coro come un duo di giullari, sparendo verso le cucine. Come al solito.

Hajime vorrebbe prendere entrambi a calci, ma purtroppo hanno ragione. Forse anche troppo ragione, il che lo preoccupa più del dover spiegare alla Regina Madre che il figlio se l'è data di nuovo a gambe.

Hajime reclina il capo di lato, chiude gli occhi e rimane ad ascoltare.

C'è una sottile differenza, qualcosa che non sa bene come definire, in direzione nord. Lo sta chiamando con un vibrato appena percettibile nell'aria attorno a lui, muovendo le fiamme delle torce disposte lungo le pareti. Quando apre gli occhi e ripensa a cosa ci può essere da quelle parti, il ricordo della torre del vecchio re si fa strada.

"Tipico," mormora con un sospiro, andando in quella direzione.

La sensazione, ora che ci pensa, è una sorta di sesto senso che Hajime ha acquisito dopo anni spesi a seguire i movimenti del padre a caccia. Qualcosa che gli è stato trasmesso per trovare potenziali prede, non certo principi che si danno alla macchia.

Il cielo fuori dalle finestre ad arco splende di un vivido azzurro. Hajime lo contempla per qualche istante, meditando sui giorni trascorsi. Il regno è ancora in lutto per la dipartita del Re, ma nessuno quanto la sua famiglia. La sorella di Tooru, giunta per i funerali, è una macchina di precisione ed organizzazione, quasi volesse sfogare in quel modo il suo dolore, ma presto tornerà con Takeru dal marito, nonostante le preghiere della Regina Madre.

Tooru, invece…

Hajime si passa una mano alla nuca, accelerando il passo. "Giuro che se ti trovo a piangere ti prendo a craniate."

Il castello non risponde. Più a nord ci si dirige, meno è facile trovare personale. Le mura non sono fatte per lasciar fuori il freddo, non come si deve, e nei periodi invernali chiunque con un minimo di buonsenso eviterebbe l'Ala Nord.

Hajime si avvolge meglio nel suo mantello, lasciando dietro di sé il tepore di fuochi accesi notte e giorno per sconfiggere il gelo. Il corridoio si fa buio più avanti. I battenti devono essere chiusi e le torce vengono risparmiate per timore di un'eventuale mancanza futura.

"Se si è preso un raffreddore nel frattempo, sarà un bel casino," commenta, sganciando l'ultima torcia accesa dal muro.

Gli ci vogliono solo cinque minuti per trovarlo, tra stanze chiuse a chiave e polvere smossa ad aiutarlo nell'impresa. La luce della torcia non è molta, ma tra gli spiragli che vincono contro le imposte di legno e il borbottio lamentoso dell'Erede al Trono di AobaJousai, il lavoro di Hajime risulta piuttosto semplice.

Tooru è seduti nel bel mezzo del corridoio e gli sta dando le spalle, mantello blu avvolto attorno alle gambe, strette al petto dalle braccia. Hajime è quasi sicuro che stia tremando, nonostante gli abiti siano della più fine qualità. Tooru ha sempre freddo negli ultimi giorni, e incolpa molto spesso qualche fantasma per la sua condizione. Dire che è freddoloso e basta sembra risultargli "poco principesco".

"Mia madre insiste che debba sposare qualcuno, ma ve l'ho detto che io non voglio accettare nessun altro, vero?"

Come se mettersi a parlare all'aria lo fosse.

"…e poi, sapete, Iwa-chan è sempre così scorbutico, non sono certo accetterebbe la cosa."

Hajime conta fino a dieci, lasciando che il borbottio diventi una lagna accettabile alle sue orecchie. "Oi."

Tooru sobbalza con un urletto ridicolo, voltandosi verso di lui: "Iwa…chan?"

"No, uno dei tuoi amici invisibili." Tooru pare illuminarsi. Santi numi. "Sì, sono io, idiota!"

"Aaah." Tooru arriccia le labbra, reclinando la testa all'indietro. "Avrei tanto voluto parlare con un fantasma, ora come ora."

"Perché? Per farti sostituire alla riunione?"

"No, sciocco, per chiedergli consiglio. I fantasmi sono molto più saggi di noi, sai, sono―"

"In giro da un sacco di tempo. Sì. Me lo dici spesso." Hajime scuote la testa. Allungando il braccio, accende una delle torce presenti, che subito illumina meglio il corridoio.

Tooru contempla la fiamma con una strana espressione. "E ancora non ti entra in quella zucca. Forse è vuota, forse è impermeabile!~"

Hajime ha l'impressione che ci sia un problema, solo per un istante, perché gli sembra di vedere un bagliore nello sguardo dell'altro. Ma forse è solo la luce. E forse queste storie di fantasmi lo stanno facendo diventare paranoico a sua volta.

"Vuoi prenderle?"

Tooru incrocia le braccia al petto con falso orrore."Minaccia all'Erede al Trono! Guardie!"

Hajime chiude gli occhi: "Pazienza. Ho bisogno di pazienza."

"Non ne hai _mai_ avuta abbastanza, Iwa-chan! Anche quando lavoravi con tuo padre. Un _terribile_ assistente!" Il tono canzonatorio di Tooru è tremendamente marcato. Esagerato, proprio come la risata inutile scritta sul fazzoletto.

Il silenzio cala tra loro, riempito solo dallo scoppiettio proveniente dalle torce. Tooru sorride di nuovo. Tira le labbra in qualcosa di orrendamente falso.

"Cosa c'è, Iwa-chan?"

Approcciare il problema di petto non funziona con Oikawa Tooru. Non con questo Tooru in penombra, nervoso e vulnerabile. Hajime sospira. Sostituisce la torcia che ha in mano con una di spenta e posa quest'ultima a terra, sotto lo sguardo fin troppo attento dell'altro.

Per quanto Hajime detesti l'atteggiamento che il _Principe Oikawa_ prende certe volte, sa benissimo come tirar fuori da quel guscio _Tooru._

"Dovevo venire a recuperarti per ordine della Regina Madre," spiega, mettendo le mani sui fianchi. "Ma mi sa che non ti ho trovato."

L'altro apre la bocca. La richiude e deglutisce.

"Grazie, Hajime." Tooru abbassa lo sguardo e torna ad appallottolarsi, fissandosi i piedi.

Hajime gli sistema il mantello attorno alle spalle e si siede al suo fianco, trattenendo a stento il brivido di freddo che gli percorre la schiena. Il pavimento sembra una lastra di ghiaccio e Tooru dev'essere rimasto in quella posizione per _almeno_ mezz'ora.

Hajime si volta a guardarlo. Tooru gli dedica un sorriso più sincero di quelli visti prima: "Vuoi una mano?"

"Visto che sto qui per te, mi sembra il minimo che tu possa fare," commenta Hajime, soffiandosi del fiato caldo sulle mani. Doveva portarsi dietro i guanti. Così impara a non seguire il proprio istinto.

"Che scorbutico." Tooru muove le mani in direzione del pavimento sotto di loro, mormora due parole che non hanno alcun senso per Hajime. Come un'onda, un tepore confortevole si sostituisce al freddo pungente.

Hajime si blocca. Tasta le pietre sotto di sé e un senso di vertigine gli attanaglia lo stomaco. Non si aspettava questo. Non…

Tooru continua a sorridergli, ma c'è di nuovo quel qualcosa tra loro. "Ecco qua."

C'è un odore, nell'aria. È un odore familiare e al contempo troppo sopito nei ricordi di Hajime perché lui possa dargli nome. "Grazie," decide di dire.

Tooru ride e torna ad abbracciarsi le ginocchia. "Tu che ringrazi! Sempre strano."

Hajime sistema il mantello attorno alle proprie spalle e lo fa scendere come una tenda attorno a loro. "Sta' un po' zitto, ti va? Quello più strano sei tu. Quel libro di incantesimi non dovrebbe funzionare."

Il calore sotto di loro è chiara prova che le cose non stanno così, e lo sguardo di Tooru lo dice chiaramente ancor prima che fiati: "Funziona per chi crede!"

Zolfo, riflette Hajime dopo qualche minuto.

Tooru, da un po' di tempo, ha iniziato ad avere uno strano odore di zolfo addosso.

―

L'odore è pungente, sgradevole e gli fa male agli occhi.

Hajime quasi lascia andare l'insetto. Vorrebbe coprire con le proprie mani il naso. Mentre si avvicina alla donna, cerca di non fare versi troppo schifati, perché sa bene che i bambini grandi non fanno le smorfie.

L'erba attorno a lui fruscia grazie ad un vento che non c'è. Gli uccelli sono muti e con essi l'intera boscaglia attorno alla bella signora.

"Non serviva che ti avvicinassi," commenta lei.

Hajime le sorride e dondola sulla punta dei piedi. "Papà mi ha insegnato che se una persona ti fa un favore, tu la devi ringraziare per bene!"

La donna dai capelli corvini si piega per arrivare alla sua altezza: "Però l'odore di zolfo ti dà fastidio, vero?"

Hajime incassa le spalle, guardando le mani serrate attorno al suo tesoro: "Non so se è quello che dite voi, signora dama." Torna a sorriderle: "Ma, sono sicuro che dà fastidio anche a voi, vero?"

Per un attimo, la dama corvina sembra cambiare espressione. È strano, realizza Hajime, perché sembra quasi che le sia impossibile. Come se avesse un problema grave, di quelli che sua madre è solita curare a corte.

"Il mio nome è Shimizu Kiyoko," dice la donna. Hajime ha una strana impressione, come se lei gli avesse appena rivelato un grandissimo segreto. Lui annuisce, fa per rispondere, ma lei lo blocca con un dito sulle labbra. È un dito estremamente freddo, con un'unghia nero-viola appuntita. "Non dire il tuo nome di battesimo. Solo il nome della tua famiglia."

Hajime ci pensa su, poi annuisce per far intendere che ha capito. Shimizu Kiyoko ritrae il dito. C'è come un residuo di zolfo sulle labbra di Hajime, ora. "La mia famiglia si chiama Iwaizumi, signora Shimizu Kiyoko!"

"Iwaizumi?"

Hajime scatta sull'attenti con un sorriso:"Sì?"

"Chiamami solo Kiyoko, ti va?"

"Kiyoko?"

Succede di colpo. L'aria si fa più normale, gli uccelli in cielo riappaiono come per magia, cantano nei loro modi strani, accompagnati dal frusciare delle foglie al vento. Hajime sgrana gli occhi: è come se ora lo zolfo non gli desse più troppo fastidio. "Il tuo nome è magico!" esclama. Dall'emozione apre le mani, lascia andare lo scarafaggio che, intontito, crolla a terra tra loro.

Kiyoko fa qualcosa con le labbra. È quasi come se volesse sorridere. Si china e raccoglie lo scarafaggio, facendogli qualcosa con le dita e quello strano fumo viola di prima. Glielo porge e l'insetto ora sembra immobile, ma vivo.

Hajime lo prende con tutta la delicatezza che la sua età gli concede: "Sei una maga?"

"No," Kiyoko si siede sull'erba ai piedi dell'albero. Hajime può così vedere meglio i cornetti neri sulla sua testa. Sono strani, ma le stanno in un qualche modo bene. Kiyoko segue il suo sguardo, ma non dice nulla. Anzi, si piega verso di lui. "Attento alle punte. Non sono affilate, ma non vorrei ti facessi male."

"Hmm," Hajime allunga le dita, sfiora uno dei due corni e lo scopre ruvido al tatto. "Fanno male?" chiede, arricciando le labbra. "O sei nata così?"

"No. Ero come te, tanto tempo fa," risponde lei. "Sono cresciute quando avevo circa sedici anni."

Hajime ha l'impressione che ci sia una nota triste nella voce di Kiyoko, ma lei ha un volto quasi senza emozioni, come quello di una statua, o quello di un quadro. È strano, ma non gli dà troppo fastidio.

"Cos'è successo, Kiyoko?" chiede, ritraendo la mano e sedendosi di fronte a lei. Hajime si chiede se quegli abiti neri la coprano abbastanza. Il mantello che porta non sembra sufficiente. "A me puoi dirlo, io sono bravo a mantenere i segreti."

"Mi sono innamorata," inizia lei. Gli accarezza i capelli con le sue dita gelide, ma Hajime non riesce davvero a nutrire paura per lei. Anzi, quelle strane cose che i normali umani non hanno – corna, unghie affilate,e quel mantello che forse non è poi un mantello, – la fanno sembrare molto bella ai suoi occhi. Interessante, anche.

"Ed è una brutta cosa?" chiede lui, corrucciando la fronte.

Kiyoko sembra voler sorridere, senza riuscirci. "Dipende dai punti di vista." Il mantello si muove e diventa un paio di ali viola scuro agli occhi di Hajime, che li sgrana con un gridolino estasiato.

"Hai le ali!"

"E posso anche volare." Sembra quasi che si stia vantando e questo fa ridere Hajime, per qualche motivo.

"Vedere, vedere!" esclama lui, serrando il pugno libero. "Sei come un drago umano! Sei grandiosa! Io amo i draghi!"

Kiyoko chiude gli occhi e le sue ali si aprono, diventano grandi il doppio, poi il triplo di quanto le braccia di Hajime possano aprirsi. Qualcosa si muove dietro di loro e Hajime si piega cercando di capire di che si tratta.

"Hai anche una coda!"

Kiyoko fa uno strano verso. Hajime giurerebbe che si tratta di una risata, ma è strana, come se venisse da lontanissimo. "Sei la prima persona che non fugge urlando vedendomi così."

"Ma sei bellissima!"

Kiyoko chiude le ali, accarezza una guancia ad Hajime con la stessa gentilezza che ci mette sua madre quando gli dà la buona notte. "Grazie, Iwaizumi."

Hajime le sorride, frenando a stento il calore che gli infiamma le guance. "Ho solo detto la verità!"

Kiyoko gli scompiglia i capelli e Hajime ridacchia.

Da lontano, il rumore della caccia sembra finalmente tornare. Hajime si volta in quella direzione e Kiyoko ritrae la mano. "Il mio papà deve aver preso qualcosa."

"Il tuo papà…" Kiyoko esita e lui si volta a guardarla. Sta fissando il punto da cui viene il rumore. "Iwaizumi, puoi tenere un segreto?"

"Sì! Te l'ho detto, io li so mantenere i segreti!"

"Non dire a nessuno di avermi conosciuta." Il tono di Kiyoko è serio. Molto serio. Hajime sa che questo tono vuol dire che si tratta di una cosa importante.

Hajime annuisce e porta la mano sul cuore. "Lo giuro! Non lo dirò a nessuno!"

Il tempo fa qualcosa di strano attorno a loro. Il vento sembra rallentare, il cielo ammicca in modo strano. Kiyoko è avvolta dal fumo viola della sua magia e Hajime, per un attimo, ha molta paura di lei.

"Quando avrai bisogno di me, dì il mio nome completo e verrò subito da te, Iwaizumi." Il tono di Kiyoko è solenne, la voce profonda, con echi strani che entrano nel cuore di Hajime come se venisse da dentro di lui.

"Shimizu Kiyoko?" chiede. Non ha paura. Hajime ha la sensazione che Kiyoko si fidi di lui. Kiyoko è una donna drago, ma era anche umana una volta.

Kiyoko annuisce: "Devi tornare da tuo padre, ora, vero?"

Hajime ascolta l'abbaiare dei cani. La voce di suo padre e i suoi compagni sono poco più distanti. "Viene lui da me. Kiyoko?"

Kiyoko lo aiuta ad alzarsi in piedi e gli stringe i polsi, senza tuttavia permettere alle unghie di fargli del male:"Sì?"

Hajime ha tante domande in testa. Reclina il capo e cerca quella più giusta da fare, quella che gli interessa di più e che non lo farà dormire la notte. Quando la trova annuisce e le sorride.

"Come si fa a diventare come te?"

Kiyoko chiude gli occhi, li riapre in direzione del sole. Hajime ha paura di aver fatto la domanda sbagliata.

"Scusa!" si affretta a dire. "Se è un segreto io non―"

"Quando ti innamori di qualcuno, Iwaizumi, possono succedere due cose," lo interrompe Kiyoko, tornando a guardarlo. "Quel qualcuno può innamorarsi di te e potete vivere felici."

"Come… il mio papà e la mia mamma?" chiede Hajime. I suoi genitori si dicono sempre quanto si amano. È un po' disgustoso, ma ad Hajime non fa proprio schifo schifo. È felice di vedere i suoi genitori felici.

"Come loro," assicura Kiyoko. "Ma non sempre ti innamori di qualcuno che ti ama."

Hajime gonfia una guancia. Cerca di capire. "Ma allora è triste."

Kiyoko lo guarda. È tanto strano guardare il suo viso, perché Kiyoko sembra proprio inespressiva, sempre. Però c'è qualcosa. "Kiyoko, è successo a te?"

"Sei così sveglio," Kiyoko gli accarezza il dorso delle mani. Hajime le sorride, ma si sente un po' infelice ora.

"Quindi per diventare un drago bisogna essere tristi?" sembra una cosa orribile. Forse Hajime non potrà mai diventare un drago.

"Sì," risponde lei. "Ti innamori di qualcuno, ma loro non ti amano. Provi a dimenticarti di loro, ma loro sono troppo importanti. Ti fa troppo male il cuore, non riesci a smettere di amarli. E allora tu puoi scegliere se essere triste, o se dimenticare di esserlo."

Hajime sente gli occhi bruciare. "Ma è triste!"

Kiyoko gli prende il fazzolettino verde che ha nel taschino della giacca e gli tampona gli occhi. "Se scegli di dimenticare, puoi smettere di essere triste." Hajime incontra il suo sguardo, e gli occhi viola che ora Hajime sta fissando sembrano rossi come di certo sono i suoi. "Ma in cambio devi smettere di provare qualsiasi altra cosa."

È così che Hajime capisce.

Per diventare un drago, dovrebbe smettere di essere felice. Di amare i suoi genitori. Di piangere quando si fa male. Di arrabbiarsi quando i figli dei nobili lo prendono in giro perché è solo un servo.

Hajime scoppia a piangere e promette a Kiyoko che mai, mai accetterà di diventare un drago. Avere un'amica drago è abbastanza.

"Grazie, Iwaizumi."

I cani arrivano come una massa bronzea verso di loro, circondano Hajime con guaiti preoccupati e sguardi sospettosi verso il punto in cui Kiyoko è scomparsa.

―

Il sole del tramonto è rosso all'orizzonte, il cielo un manto di mille sfumature calde, che stingono in viola e blu ad est.

Hajime chiude gli occhi, cerca di ritrovare la calma.

Tooru si rifiuta di parlargli, ma ormai è chiaro. Hajime avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima. Le corna. La magia. L'odore di zolfo. La mancanza di tatto che via via diventa più una sfrontaggine ingiustificabile per il nuovo Re in carica.

Hajime vorrebbe urlare. Vorrebbe piangere. Forse dovrebbe fare entrambe le cose. Ne ha un bisogno viscerale. Tooru l'ha chiuso fuori da questa situazione, si rifiuta di spiegare. Parla di "affari suoi" e respinge chiunque. Hajime si trova a litigarci più spesso di quanto non voglia e passare poi ore a chiedersi cosa diamine sta succedendo.

Hajime sa, ricorda ora con chiarezza indelebile quell'incontro avuto anni fa con Kiyoko. A quel tempo non conosceva i demoni. Non sapeva che cosa facessero. Non sapeva che una delle persone più importanti della sua vita poteva diventare una creatura senza compassione né raziocinio. Kiyoko non si era certo comportata in quel modo, era stata tutto fuorché  ostile con lui, eppure Hajime ha una sorta di timore a chiamarla.

Sono passati quasi dieci anni.

Forse lei si sarà dimenticata di quel bambino incantato dalle sue ali di drago.

Forse chiamarla non servirà a niente.

Forse non lo sentirà nemmeno.

Però il cuore si stringe alla sola idea. L'immagine di Tooru che si rifiuta con forza di dare la propria benedizione per il matrimonio di un nobile si para davanti a lui. Tooru che smette di chiamare Hanamaki e Matsukawa per soprannomi. Tooru che diventa via via sempre più aspro con Kageyama. Tooru che non sorride se non in modo distorto, emettendo risate che riecheggiano per il palazzo. Tooru che non sembra più volerlo al suo fianco.

La tentazione c'è. Hajime sente di avere _quella_ chiamata a sua volta. Un sussurro che promette un futuro più felice. Un futuro dove venir ferito da chi ama non è un problema, si tratta solo di accettare di dimenticare. Semplice come svegliarsi la mattina e mettere da parte sogni che non sono mai stati reali. Basterebbe così poco.

"Kiyoko Shimizu."

Non cambia nulla. Ma il suo istinto gli dice che non è più solo.

"Credevo non mi avresti mai chiamato." Voce senza inflessioni, calma, che a stento si fa sentire dietro di lui.

Hajime si volta e lei è lì, uguale a come gli è apparsa la prima volta. Solo che lui è ora molto più alto e lei sembra più piccola, ma non di certo meno fragile. La mente di Hajime si calma e la speranza torna a crepitare dentro di lui.

"Volevo farlo spesso, ma non ci credevo mai abbastanza," le risponde, abbozzando un sorriso. "Poi più avanti ho scoperto di avere incontrato un demone, e la prospettiva ha iniziato a farmi paura."

Kiyoko reclina il capo, socchiude gli occhi e Hajime riconosce l'ombra di scherno che gli viene rivolta:"Il piccolo Iwaizumi è cresciuto, dopotutto," commenta, portandosi più vicina.

"Già," Hajime si gratta una guancia, facendo spallucce: "Ho pure scoperto che la grande Shimizu Kiyoko è una dei più potenti demoni in vita."

"Un'esagerazione," assicura Kiyoko, scompigliandogli i capelli. Hajime si stupisce di quanto il gesto non lo metta sull'attenti. "Stavo aspettando la tua chiamata da un po'."

Hajime chiude gli occhi, lascia che la tristezza prenda il sopravvento, inondandogli il cuore. "Quindi ne hai sentito parlare persino tu."

C'è un attimo di silenzio che viene riempito dal vento.

Hajime ha paura di aprire gli occhi. Paura di sentire che non ci sono vie d'uscita. Quello che le sente dire lo ferisce in egual modo, come una stilettata ad un cuore già vittima di fin troppi attacchi.

"Ti guardo da anni, Iwaizumi," spiega Kiyoko con un sussurro. "Pensavo sarebbe successo a te."

Dalle labbra di Hajime esce uno strano verso, non sa nemmeno lui come definirlo. Un insieme di un singhiozzo e una risata. Lacrime gli scorrono sulle guance e l'abbraccio gelido di Kiyoko è un conforto che Hajime accetta con difficoltà, ma è troppo stanco. Davvero troppo stanco di trattenersi.

"Oikawa è innamorato di qualcun altro," sibila, digrignando i denti dalla rabbia.

Kiyoko gli accarezza i capelli. "Lo so."

"Oikawa sta diventando un demone," bisbiglia.

Sarebbe così semplice cedere alla tentazione di dimenticare.

―

Quando Tooru decide di introdursi nella sua vita, Hajime ha sette anni, un gran sonno e tanta fame. Non appena si sveglia, una capatina nelle cucine è il primo pensiero che gli entra in testa e non esita un solo secondo ad ubbidire alla chiamata. I suoi genitori non sono presenti, ma Hajime ci è abituato e non vede nulla che gli faccia anche solo presagire a cosa andrà presto incontro.

La vecchina seduta vicino al focolare della cucina non dice nulla vedendolo entrare, si limita a sorridere e a fargli cenno verso gli enormi tortini alla marmellata posti sul tavolo dietro di lei.

Il capocuoco invece sospira al vederlo e prende una tazza di ceramica un po' sdentata:  "Colazione, piccolino?"

"Sì signore, grazie signore!" Hajime risponde, sfoderando un sorriso non tanto meno traballante di quello della vecchina.

"Tuo padre ha intenzione di portarci altra carne fresca questa settimana? C'è un banchetto da preparare e il cervo di ieri è già stato utilizzato completamente."

Hajime prende la tazza con entrambe le mani e reclina il capo: "Credo che sia già partito per andare a caccia, ieri diceva a mamma di non aspettarlo fino a sera."

Il capocuoco annuisce e riprende a mescolare il pentolone che ha sul fuoco. Hajime l'intende come un permesso a bere il tè caldo che ha tra le mani e, dopo due soffi sul fumo bianco che si solleva dalla tazza, sorseggia ad occhi chiusi e lascia che il liquido caldo gli risvegli il corpo.

Qualcuno apre la porta principale della cucina, non quella di servizio dalla quale Hajime è entrato, e inizia a parlare con alcuni dei presenti. Il capocuoco pronuncia il suo nome e Hajime non fa a tempo ad aprire gli occhi che subito qualcuno gli sta parlando.

"Ti andrebbe di farmi un favore, Hajime?"

Hajime si trova ad alzare molto lo sguardo per incontrare quello del giovane di fronte a lui. Deve avere almeno dieci anni più di Hajime perché è alto almeno il doppio di lui. Hajime non è sicuro di averlo mai visto in giro, ma indossa lo stemma reale. Una guardia, probabilmente. Ad Hajime piacciono le guardie.

"Cosa posso fare per il re?" chiede, raddrizzando la schiena.

La guardia gli sorride. "Abbiamo un problemino che richiede più persone possibili e mi chiedevo… Tu non è che hai visto un bambino della tua età girare per il castello, venendo qui?"

Hajime arriccia le labbra e porta la tazza contro il petto. Il caldo, in un qualche modo, lo aiuta a pensare. "C'erano due che parlavano nel cortile mentre giocavano a palla." Hajime corruccia la fronte al ricordo. "Erano molto rumorosi e hanno centrato l'albero reale e quello ha urlato che non dovevano trattarlo così."

"L'albero ha urlato?" Il capocuoco sembra molto perplesso a riguardo.

Hajime annuisce prima a lui, poi alla guardia. "Aveva una voce davvero stridula!"

La guardia tossisce in modo strano e si schiarisce la voce: "Senti, Hajime… Non è che per caso era il principino?"

Hajime sorseggia dalla sua tazza un po' di tè e ci pensa sopra. Ricorda di aver parlato con la principessa, ma non è sicuro di aver mai parlato col principino. " Forse? Non so come sia la sua voce però."

La guardia sospira mentre Hajime torna a riflettere. Il principino è una persona speciale, così dice sempre sua madre. Il principino è un po' sensibile e a volte si nasconde, dicono altri. Hajime ha il sospetto che il principino sia un po' viziato, ma non avendolo mai incontrato non può certo giudicarlo. È una cosa che gli ha insegnato sua madre e che suo padre dice molto spesso quando parla con gli altri cacciatori.

Hajime esita un secondo. Si guarda attorno, ma l'attenzione di tutti è già altrove.

Il capocuoco e la guardia stanno ancora parlando quando Hajime posa la tazza sul tavolo e se la svigna dalla porta. La vecchina al focolare alza una mano per salutarlo e lui le sorride, defilandosi di corsa verso l'entrata del palazzo reale.

A quell'ora di solito non c'è molta gente, ma Hajime nota quattro guardie intente a guardarsi attorno. Si chiede se anche loro stiano cercando il principino. Uno di loro lo ferma per guardarlo, scuote il capo e ritorna a parlare coi compagni, rispondendo alla domanda di Hajime.

Immersa in un cerchio verde in mezzo al cortile, l'albero reale è una quercia dalle radici ben piantate nel terreno. Hajime sa per certo che ci sono numerosi nidi tra i suoi rami e insetti qua e là. Ha scalato quell'albero molte volte e non si è mai fatto prendere, perché l'albero l'ha sempre aiutato.

Hajime getta uno sguardo verso le guardie ormai lontane, prende la rincorsa e inizia a scalare i primi rami. Non c'è nessuno, ma ci sono molti rami e molti posti per nascondersi.

"Tu chi sei?" chiede la voce stridula al di là del grosso tronco della quercia.

Hajime scopre gli appigli giusti e gira attorno al tronco. Si trova davanti a un bambino non tanto diverso da lui, con capelli molto più carini dei suoi e occhi simili al caramello salato che a volte Hajime riesce a farsi dare dalla vecchina delle cucine.  Aggrappato con entrambe le mani a due nodi sul tronco, il bambino sembra sul punto di cadere da un momento all'altro.

"Sei il principino?" chiede Hajime di rimando, stando in piedi sul proprio ramo.

Il bambino gonfia le guance e stringe di più la presa sulla corteccia. "Ho chiesto prima io, devi rispondere prima tu."

Hajime gli guarda i vestiti, un po' più belli dei suoi ma decisamente sporchi di terra e qualcos'altro. "Se sei il principino Tooru, sei davvero un principino sporco."

"Sì che sono il principe!" urla l'altro, talmente forte che Hajime per un attimo crede di esser diventato sordo. "E non…" Tooru incassa le spalle e abbassa lo sguardo. "Non sono sporco… di solito."

Hajime ci pensa su e annuisce: "È che i principi di solito sono sempre puliti."

Tooru non risponde. Una lieve brezza soffia tra le fronde e porta all'orecchio di Hajime il vociare delle guardie. Sembra che stiano cercando di capire da dove sia arrivato l'urlo. A quanto pare la mattina solo il papà di Hajime è in grado di essere intelligente, perché li sente correre verso le scale che conducono all'entrata del palazzo un secondo dopo.

"Senti," Hajime osserva Tooru, tenta di ricordarsi il modo giusto di rivolgersi ad un reale e fallisce. "Perché ti stai nascondendo?"

L'altro sembra fin troppo concentrato a fissare nella direzione verso la quale i cavalieri se ne sono andati. Hajime aspetta ancora un po', poi Tooru si volta a guardarlo dritto negli occhi: "Tu come ti chiami?"

"Hajime," si presenta d'istinto. "Iwaizumi," aggiunge, ricordando che il nome di famiglia è importante per i reali.

"Iwai–" Tooru arriccia le labbra. "Hajime, devo dirti un segreto di stato. È importantissimo che rimanga segreto. Non devi dirlo a _nessuno_ , capito?"

Hajime si siede sul ramo, lasciando dondolare le gambe verso il basso. "È un segreto di stato?"

Tooru annuisce: "Super segreto!"

Hajime ci pensa un po' su. Dovrebbe riuscire a mantenere un segreto così segreto: "Okay, allora non lo dirò a nessuno."

Tooru punta i piedi all'attaccatura del suo ramo e arriccia le labbra. "Due bambini mi hanno sfidato a salire. Hanno detto che non ce l'avrei fatta perché sono un principe, ma vedi!" Sbatte le mani contro la corteccia, gonfiando il petto come un gallo che Hajime ha visto qualche giorno prima.

Hajime guarda verso il basso, poi torna a guardare Tooru. È abbastanza sicuro di aver capito il problema, ma non è sicuro di come uscirne senza orecchie doloranti. Tooru si sta mordendo le labbra, fissandolo ad occhi sempre più sgranati. Hajime ormai è sicuro.

"Vuoi che scendiamo assieme?" chiede, porgendo una mano verso Tooru.

Tooru fissa la mano, fissa Hajime e fissa ancora una volta la mano. "E se cadiamo?" la sua voce è poco più di un sussurro, ma quanto basta per confermare i dubbi di Hajime.

"Va tutto bene," assicura. "Se cadiamo, ti prendo io."

―

La pioggia cade su di lui, una doccia fredda che gli penetra dentro i vestiti e cerca di togliergli ogni forma di calore.

Hajime resta in piedi e lascia che succeda, sotto le esclamazioni contrariate dei suoi compagni di viaggio. Hinata, in particolare, sa raggiungere degli acuti fin troppo familiari.

Il freddo piano piano si diffonde dalle braccia al torso, trova le intercapedini nell'armatura ed entra con ritmi diversi. I capelli colano sulla sua testa e la fatica accumulata viene portata via, assieme alla pesantezza di scelte che non lo lasciano mai veramente.

Hajime apre gli occhi al cielo e pensa alla chiamata che il suo cuore sente fin troppo spesso. Un voto al freddo che gli è stato chiesto di non abbracciare. Ora è più lontano. Solo un idea casuale che non ha ragione di essere realizzata.

Andarsene è stata la cosa giusta per lui, ma non certo per i motivi che Hinata crede. Kageyama, forse, è l'unico che _sa_. L'unico che ha visto cosa Tooru era per Hajime. Il primo nella sua compagnia che non mette mai in dubbio la lealtà di Hajime alla causa. La gratitudine che sente per quel ragazzo è enorme, ma l'unica cosa che Hajime è riuscito a fare per Kageyama è insegnargli ad usare decentemente quell'arco.

Spera sia abbastanza.

Hajime sente un bruciore salirgli dentro, accompagnato da un volto che ricorda ancor troppo bene, in mille sfaccettature che hanno mille significati e mille emozioni diverse nel suo cuore. Qualcosa scava dentro di lui, cerca un modo di combattere la volontà di cedere al freddo. Nella mente di Hajime è come un'onda dal colore ambrato che gli impone di sperare. Sperare in qualcosa che potrebbe arrivare come un miracolo, in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia di almeno un anno.

Tuttavia il suo amico – il suo _migliore_ amico, stupido, idiota, perfetto amico di cui Hajime non ha potuto fare a meno di innamorarsi – è un ricordo lontano che Hajime non sa come recuperare.

"Mi manchi."

È solo un sussurro, confidato ad una cortina di pioggia che attenua il dolore e gli impartisce di vivere per entrambi.

―

"Ti sto dicendo che non mi piace." Tooru si passa una mano tra i capelli, con risultati disastrosi per la sua zazzera di capelli fin troppo spesso dotati di vita propria. "Tobio mi _rincorre_ per farsi allenare. Persino ieri, al banchetto per il matrimonio di mia sorella! È insopportabile!"

Hajime annuisce sovrappensiero, allungando una mano per sistemargli il ciuffo: "Kageyama è un ottimo cadetto. Potrebbe diventare anche migliore di te col tiro con l'arco."

Tooru ringhia qualcosa di intellegibile e si piega verso Hajime, dandogli modo di sistemare anche quegli stupidi ciuffi che adorano stare per aria. Sta giusto tentando di appiattirne uno quando di colpo Tooru si raddrizza e si allontana da lui, coprendosi la testa con entrambe le mani. "E basta Iwa-chan!"

Hajime sbuffa, portando le mani ai fianchi. "Sei più intrattabile del solito."

"È solo che Tobio non mi piace. Per niente."

È una bugia bella e buona, ma Hajime decide che non ha tempo di perdersi dietro a stupide ripicche principesche. Se Tooru decide che una persona gli sta antipatica, di solito questo rimarrà valido per i prossimi dieci anni (minimo), quindi l'unica cosa da fare è badare al temperamento di Tooru quanto possibile.

"Kageyama Tobio è una promessa della Guardia, ma anche il figlio di uno dei nobili più fedeli alla corona. Non puoi decidere di estraniarlo solo perché hai deciso che non ti piace."

"Ma se usa l'arco come se fosse una mazza!" Tooru si massaggia gli occhi. "L'ho visto rompere quantomeno tre corde stamattina. Io davvero non lo reggo."

"Wow, detto da uno che prendeva la spada sui piedi è davvero strano," commenta Hajime, allentandogli le cinghie dell'usbergo.

Il rossore sulle guance di Tooru è totale quanto prevedibile: "Avevo otto anni!"

Hajime arriccia un angolo della bocca al ricordo delle lagne che riuscivano a coprire persino le campane delle ore: "Anch'io, ma mica prendevo spade sui piedi."

Tooru fa un passo indietro e toglie parte dell'armatura, sfuggendo di nuovo al tocco di Hajime. "Continuo ad essere più bravo di te con l'arco."

"Questo perché ti alleni come un'idiota fino all'ora di cena," gli fa notare Hajime, serrando le dita in due pugni. "E mezza Corte mi chiede di venirti a recuperare perché, cito, _il Principe Ereditario ha ben poco orecchio per i rimproveri, a meno che non vengano dalle labbra della Prima Guardia_."

Tooru ridacchia all'imitazione del vecchio Consigliere di Corte: "Forse dovevano assumere te come mio Servo Personale, non Kunimi."

Hajime lo blocca con una mano alzata prima che possa continuare oltre: "La paga che ho ora è migliore e gli alloggi anche."

"Aw, Iwachan! Avresti potuto dormire ai piedi del mio letto a quest'ora!"

"E perché diamine vorrei dormire per terra?"

Tooru sbuffa, toglie le ultime protezioni e le lancia sulla panca dietro di sé. "Davvero, sei un caso disperato."

C'è qualcosa di strano in quel tono. Hajime non riesce bene a capire cosa e questo gli dà ai nervi, ma sa che premere per ulteriori spiegazioni è del tutto inutile. "Preferisco coprirti le spalle in battaglia. Sei dannatamente fortunato a riguardo, vista la tua totale inabilità a difenderti."

"No," l'attenzione di Hajime torna su Tooru all'istante: ha un sorrisetto compiaciuto dipinto in volto, la testa leggermente reclinata e le mani intente ad accarezzare le piume di una freccia. "Era destino che ci incontrassimo."

L'aria sfugge dai polmoni di Hajime e gli ci vuole tutta la forza rimasta in corpo per trasformarla in una risata. "Sicuro?"

Tooru, Principe Ereditario degli Oikawa, futuro Re delle Terre Centrali di Aobajousai, ride come mille cristalli tintinnanti. Il sole splende di rosso tramonto dietro il suo capo, splendido come nessun gioiello è mai stato agli occhi di Hajime. 

"Sicuro."

―

La strada che porta al castello è quasi inagibile.

Hajime fatica ad accettare la cosa, i ricordi troppo vividi che rifiutano di vedere quanto ha di fronte. "Oikawa non avrebbe mai…"

Kageyama ha il capo chino, ma continua a camminare al suo fianco. "Dopo che te ne sei andato ha avuto… una crisi."

Hajime prende un respiro a pieni polmoni,  voltandosi verso il fiume che fino a poco tempo prima era stato bloccato da una diga. Un capriccio del Re, avevano detto alcuni, vedendoli spostare i massi. Hajime aveva preso a lavorare con ancor più vigore, rischiando di venir travolto dal flusso d'acqua più di una volta.

"Sembra che ne abbia avuta più di una."

Kageyama arriccia le labbra e tace, dandogli tutte le risposte di cui Hajime ha bisogno. Hinata, più avanti, sembra stia discutendo con Aone su come migliorare la sua tecnica di attacco. Kenma cammina di fianco a loro intervenendo a singhiozzo con qualche appunto su una magia o l'altra.

Hajime sospira e contempla gli stendardi strappati fissi fieramente lungo la via. Ancora tentano di decantare la gloria di un Re che ha perso sé stesso. Sperano, nonostante tutto, di poter tornare a farlo con orgoglio.

"Gli ho chiesto di dirmelo," si sente dire, ma è come se non fosse lui a parlare. "Gli ho chiesto di dirmi di chi fosse innamorato."

"Ha mai risposto?" chiede Kageyama.

Hajime scuote il capo: "Mai."

―

C'è qualcosa di strano nel trovarsi sotto le attenzioni dell'intera Corte.

Nonostante gli anni passati al fianco di Tooru, il modo in cui la gente si rivolge ad Hajime risulta sempre più falso. All'inizio tutti erano felici perché, dicevano, finalmente il Principino aveva un compagno di giochi. Finalmente il Principe trovava interesse nell'allenarsi con la spada. Il Principe Ereditario vuole dedicarsi all'arco? Beh, nessun problema, perché la sua Prima Guardia è destinata a diventare il più grande spadaccino del regno!

Ora, è come se l'avvicinarsi della festa per la maggiore età di Tooru sia una sentenza che comporti grandi cambiamenti. Cambiamenti che dovranno ripercuotersi anche su Hajime. Lui vorrebbe chiedere spiegazioni, ma sua madre gli ha sempre detto che meno si fa coinvolgere dai pettegolezzi di corte e meglio è.

"Ignorali, Iwachan," è l'unico commento di Tooru. "Ora, dimmi, ti piace questo piatto, vero?"

Hajime si concentra sul piatto di tofu fritto in brodo che ha davanti e chiude gli occhi per odorarne il profumo. "Sì, era una vita che non lo mangiavo."

Tooru ridacchia, seduto di fronte a lui. Ha i gomiti posati al tavolo e le mani a sorreggergli la testa. "Tua madre mi ha detto che da piccolo sognavi di fare il bagno in una vasca piena di tofu fritto, è vero?"

Hajime si schiarisce la voce e mette in bocca un cubetto per evitare di rispondere.

Tooru ride di più e Hajime tenta invano di ignorare il rossore che vuole ricoprirgli le guance.

"Per te, Iwa-chan, potrei commissionare una fontana piena di questa roba!"

Hajime chiude gli occhi e assapora il gusto che gli accarezza il palato, stringendo il cucchiaio tra le dita.

"È buono?"

Hajime annuisce. "Buofo," deglutisce, mentre Tooru gli dedica un grugnito divertito. "No, davvero, è il migliore che abbia mai mangiato. Come fa ad essere così limpido il brodo?"

Tooru canticchia e fa spallucce: "È bastato dire che era per me, ovviamente."

Hajime lo guarda per un lungo momento senza dire nulla, tanto basta per far sparire quell'aria di superiorità dalla faccia di Tooru.

"D'accordo, scusa, niente più bugie, _mamma_."

"Dovresti evitare di manipolare il prossimo come se fosse totalmente normale."

"Non manipolo mai _te_."

"Questo perché se ci provassi ti ritroveresti subito morto," chiarisce Hajime, tornando al suo piatto.

Tooru, per una volta, si decide a rimanere in silenzio. Solo che, per quanto sia piacevole, è anche strano per Hajime dover mangiare da solo con Tooru che lo fissa.

"Senti, ma non ti sei fatto mandare niente per te?" chiede, indicandolo con il cucchiaio che ha in mano. "Trovati qualcosa da fare, è inquietante."

"Cos'è inquietante?" chiede Tooru di rimando, alzando la testa dalle proprie mani.

"Tu,"chiarisce Hajime, alzando le sopracciglia. "Che mi fissi."

"Questo perché è sempre affascinante vedere un animale strafogarsi," spiega Tooru sorridendogli e prendendosi un calcio ben assestato sotto il tavolo.

L'intera Corte e Tooru compreso devono essersi messi d'accordo per una qualche gara mirata a fargli perdere la pazienza, non c'è altra spiegazione.

Solo che non è poi così male essere sotto il mirino di Tooru: il cibo per i principi, a quanto pare, è davvero più buono di quello normale.

―

"Sua Signoria è… irrequieto," comunica Hanamaki a mo' di saluto, non appena Hajime entra nella stanza.

Hajime non si aspetta nulla di differente, quindi sospira e da una pacca sulla spalla ad Hanamaki. "Grazie di averlo tenuto d'occhio. Le reclute avevano fatto un mezzo disastro."

Hanamaki annuisce, serio per un istante: "Almeno il funerale è andato senza intoppi."

Hajime annuisce, cammina per la stanza ridotta in quel totale disordine e si chiede se Tooru sia esploso di nuovo, o se abbia solo perso il controllo della propria magia per un istante.

"Mi chiedo, Iwaizumi," Hajime si ferma e attende che Hanamaki continui, "se tu te ne sia accorto o meno."

Il libro di magia di Tooru è lì per terra. Hajime lo ignora e si volge verso Hanamaki. "Di cosa?"

L'altro membro della Prima Guardia tira le labbra in quello che ha ben poco da spartire con un sorriso: "Ah, quindi la risposta è no,"commenta, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle nell'uscire.

Hajime si chiede se dovrebbe ritenersi offeso o meno. Scuote il capo l'attimo seguente, andando in direzione della piccola terrazza dall'altra parte della stanza, dove una figura vestita di nero lo attende.

Tooru non lo saluta quando Hajime si porta al suo fianco, preferendo invece accucciarsi a terra e posare le mani alla balaustra, lo sguardo perso verso l'orizzonte.

Hajime odia non riuscire a leggere Tooru. È una cosa che gli è sempre venuta naturale, quindi questo crescente gioco di sottintesi da parte della Corte e di silenzi da parte di Tooru sta iniziando a fargli perdere via via sempre più la pazienza.

"Cosa dovrei notare?" si trova a chiedere, il tono di voce più secco di quanto vorrebbe.

Tooru sembra chiudersi ancor più in sé stesso e Hajime chiude gli occhi. Si accuccia a sua volta, nonostante l'armatura sia un vero e proprio impedimento, preferendo infine sedersi per terra con un clangore disarmonico

"Una volta tuo padre mi ha chiesto di parlargli," inizia. Tooru sembra starlo a sentire, perché si rilassa leggermente e Hajime lo prende come un permesso di continuare. "È stato circa sei mesi fa. Credo che avesse capito che stava per succedere." Il Re Oikawa era sempre stato una persona molto percettiva. Molto intelligente. I figli avevano preso da lui sotto molti punti di vista. "Mi ha chiesto di accompagnarlo in cortile, sotto quella quercia, e ha raccontato che quella non era la prima quercia ad essere stata piantata. Che quella in particolare l'aveva fatta crescere il suo bis-nonno, dopo che la precedente era stata bruciata durante una rivolta."

Hajime getta uno sguardo verso il basso, osserva la quercia in questione dalle foglie ora rosso-dorate. "Mi ha detto che se questa fosse morta, avrebbe voluto che fossi io a trovare la prossima. Io non capivo perché mi stesse facendo quel discorso. Gli ho chiesto perché, sai cosa mi ha risposto?"

Tooru si siede a sua volta, ma Hajime aspetta ancora un po'. Aspetta una reazione qualsiasi.

Ci vuole un po' prima che Tooru risalga da dove si è nascosto, ma ancora non lo sta guardando.

"Che tu sei la persona adatta per trovarla." È poco più di un sussurro, ma risuona chiaramente nella bolla che li circonda.

Hajime scuote il capo e porta una mano alla nuca di Tooru, che sobbalza prima di rilassarsi. Hajime gli accarezza i capelli in quel punto, aspetta di sentirlo a suo agio. "No, mi ha detto che tu faresti una strage se solo provassi a sradicarne una da portare qui. Non voleva lasciarti uccidere una quercia perfettamente sana perché sei una frana nei lavori manuali."

Tooru sbuffa, un suono che risolleva Hajime, e si gira a guardarlo: "In ogni caso, perché avremmo bisogno di una nuova quercia? Questa sta benissimo."

"Mi ha anche detto che le querce simbolizzano il riuscire a superare i momenti più difficili. Tra gli altri significati."

Tooru si stringe le gambe al petto, circondandole con le braccia e nascondendovi il volto:"E quanti ne ha?"

Hajime tenta di ricordarsi meglio quel dialogo. Ricorda accenni alla famiglia. Al costruire una casa. Alla protezione. Alla forza. "Molti, pare."

"E tu te ne ricordi solo uno, hm, Hajime?"

Hajime sospira e stringe leggermente la presa sulla nuca di Tooru, prima di guidargli la testa sulla propria spalla. Tooru esita, come se volesse ritrarsi, e Hajime sposta la mano per stringergli il fianco e assicurarsi che non vada da nessuna parte. "Ha anche detto che tu avevi bisogno di una tua quercia personale, perché sei una lagna e adori piangere sulle querce."

Tooru grugnisce tra le lacrime che bagnano la spalla di Hajime. "Smettila di consolarmi ad insulti, razza di barbaro!"

"E tu smettila di allenarti fino allo sfinimento ogni santo giorno, razza di stacanovista. I tuoi capelli iniziano a sembrare dei corni da quanto sono pieni di fango."

Tooru si ritrae di colpo e scatta in piedi: "Un bagno! Devo fare un bagno!" annuncia, andando a chiamare Kunimi. "Mi serve un bagno e Iwa-chan deve andarsene immediatamente se non vuole innamorarsi del mio splendido corpo!"

Hajime lo controlla, certo di aver appena detto la cosa sbagliata, ma Tooru sta già iniziando a spogliarsi, continuando a chiamare Kunimi con tono sempre più urgente. Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Hajime si rimette in piedi e si dirige verso la porta, non mancando di spingere la testa di Oikawa mentre tenta di togliersi le vesti.

"Il tuo corpo è okay."

"Wow," Tooru getta la propria camicia sulla sedia vicina, mettendo le mani sui fianchi. "Iwa-chan sa proprio come aumentare la mia autostima."

Hajime gli sorride con un angolo della bocca: "Hah, come se ne avessi bisogno, _Vostra Maestà_."

"Per favore, ora che sono qui piantatela," interviene Kunimi, trascinando la vasca dentro la stanza.

"Kunimi! Dimmi che sono sexy!"

"Sicuro, Re Sexy."

"Re Sexy," ripete Hajime, uscendo dalla stanza ridendo.

―

"Com'è?"

Tooru reclina il capo contro il bracciolo del divanetto e osserva Hajime a testa in giù. Le corna sono ora un accenno prominente tra i suoi capelli, impossibili da celare anche se Tooru avesse voluto continuare a farlo.

"Com'è cosa, Iwa-chan?" Il tono di voce è annoiato. Non del tutto privo di emozioni, solo prosciugato dell'allegria che era solita trasbordare dai modi di fare di Tooru. Hajime lo guarda stiracchiarsi e mettersi a sedere con una fluidità che non gli ha mai visto sfoggiare prima. Gli ricorda il modo in cui Kiyoko si muove.

"So come succede. So _perché_ succede," Hajime è troppo stanco per girarci intorno, non dopo aver dovuto scusarsi con la delegazione di Karasuno. "Ma visto che non vuoi dirmi un bel niente, tocca a me risolvere i tuoi casini. E sono abbastanza sicuro che non spetti a me."

Tooru passa una mano tra i capelli e ammicca: "Perché? Credevo che ormai ti ci fossi abituato."

" _Sire_ ," Tooru fa una smorfia all'appellativo, ma Hajime continua comunque: "Non sta a me risolvere i problemi del Re. Sono solo a capo della Prima Guardia. Non ho potere politico e non lo potrò mai avere. Farmi parlare con Re Sawamura è stata una mancanza di tatto da parte tua."

Tooru schiocca la lingua e si alza in piedi, camminando scalzo per la propria stanza. "E allora?" Gira attorno al divano e si va a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua dal mobile accanto la porta. "Hanno proposto un'alleanza attraverso il matrimonio. E io non voglio sposarmi."

Hajime si trattiene dal dire l'ovvio. Ci sono già abbastanza persone che comunicano giornalmente la loro preoccupazione per la stirpe degli Oikawa. Hajime vorrebbe gentilmente far loro notare che Takeru è figlio della primogenita e quindi un valido successore al trono, ma c'è chi sembra bloccato a sfogare le proprie aspettative su Tooru. Sempre su Tooru. E ora Tooru sta diventando _questo_.

"Credevo mi avresti rimproverato per simili parole," commenta Tooru, riportandolo al presente.

Hajime inspira a fondo e porta la mano sinistra al pomello della propria spada. "Non sta a me dirti certe cose."

Tooru sorseggia dalla sua coppa, poi la posa di fianco alla brocca d'acqua. "Però gli altri vorrebbero che lo facessi, no?"

"E allora?" Hajime non può trattenere il moto di rabbia che gli sale la gola. "Non è provocandomi che mi farai parlare. Se non vuoi sposarti bene, non sposarti, ma potresti quantomeno spiegar loro _perché_."

"Spiegare perché?" Tooru scoppia a ridere, un suono stridulo e profondo al contempo che trapassa lo spazio tra loro come mille lame pronte a trafiggere Hajime. "Loro non vogliono spiegazioni. Loro vogliono che io abbia una regina. Vogliono che faccia su famiglia e produca almeno un erede maschio. Vogliono che io scelga la principessa più vantaggiosa per il regno, al diamine il volere delle parti prese in causa!" Tooru ride. Ride e si avvicina ad Hajime in un modo che gli fa accapponare la pelle. "Vogliono che io soffochi i miei sentimenti. Ed è esattamente quello che sto facendo! Ma non formerò un _contratto matrimoniale_." Il volto di Tooru è distorto dalla furia e troppo, troppo vicino ad Hajime perché lui non possa sentirsi soffocare dalla puzza di zolfo. "E a te fa ribrezzo,"continua, in poco più di un sussurro, "vero, Hajime?"

Hajime respira a fondo e ricorda tutto quello che è riuscito ad imparare nel corso degli anni.

"Tooru," scandisce, alzando lo sguardo per incontrare quello dell'altro. "Questa non è una risposta valida."

La furia negli arti di Tooru si placa di colpo e Hajime inspira una boccata di aria fresca. Ci vuole un attimo prima che Tooru si rilassi, lasciando cadere la fronte contro la spalla di Hajime. "Scusami."

Hajime accarezza la nuca di Tooru e massaggia l'attaccatura del muscolo sotto le proprie dita, sospirando nel trovandolo indurito dallo stress. I corni che protrudono dalla testa di Tooru sono in un qualche modo ridicoli, per niente eleganti come quelli di altri demoni col quale si è imbattuto.

"Troveremo una soluzione," assicura.

Tooru emette un verso a metà tra una risata e un singhiozzo, ma Hajime è grato di poterlo sentir esprimere ancora qualcosa.

La sola idea di un volto impassibile e senza emozioni gli dilania il corpo e soffoca il suo cuore.

_―_

"Quindi," sussurra Hinata, guardandosi attorno mentre percorrono il cortile del Palazzo, "i demoni sono persone con un amore non corrisposto, no?"

"Sì," conferma Kenma, la fronte corrucciata e lo sguardo concentrato verso la quercia bruciata al centro del piazzale. "Se il sentimento è forte a sufficienza e si ha una buona attitudine magica, il corpo astrale reagisce su quello fisico e inizia a modificarlo."

"Quanto?"

"Corni, ali a volte. Unghie lunghe," Kageyama  controlla i punti dai quali un tempo la Guardia assicurava quella zona. "Oikawa ha solo le corna."

Hajime corruccia la fronte a quel commento e si volta verso di Kageyama, senza tuttavia abbassare la guardia della propria spada. "Credevo avesse iniziato a mostrare altri segni dopo che me ne sono andato."

Kageyama scuote la testa: "Non è cambiato da quando te ne sei andato. Lady Shimizu diceva che doveva essere per un unico motivo, ma non ha mai detto quale fosse."

"Certo che è strano," sbuffa Hinata, gonfiando le guance. "Però anche Kuro non ha le ali, vero?"

Kenma annuisce. "Il processo ritarda quando non c'è un flusso costante di sentimenti da sopprimere."

Hajime fissa gli occhi sulla quercia tinta di nero, i rami privi di foglie che piangono polvere di carbone.

C'è qualcosa che sta prendendo forma nella sua mente.

Non è una cosa piacevole, ma un impulso cupo che si mescola ai ricordi e ricade all'altezza del suo stomaco, minacciandolo di fargli risalire la fiele alle labbra. È un'onda di emozioni ed immagini che non accetta freni e gli invade i pensieri, collegando prima un dettaglio, poi l'altro, in una ragnatela senza fine. Sale e soffoca, lo priva dell'aria che ha nei polmoni e gli riempie la testa di un'idea che gli irrita gli occhi.

Hajime stringe la presa sulla spada, sente il metallo sotto le sue dita e il cuoio che cede sotto il suo palmo.

"Kiyoko Shimizu," scandisce, assottigliando lo sguardo, combattendo i capogiri.

"Sì?"

La compagnia di Hajime si volta di scatto verso la quercia, notando la figura seduta ai piedi dell'albero. Hinata emette un gridolino e agita la spada a casaccio, ma Kageyama lo blocca prima che possa fare stupidaggini. Il cerchio di protezione di Kenma li avvolge come un manto bianco, rubando un grugnito soddisfatto ad Aone.

Hajime abbassa la spada, inspirando a fondo. L'odore di zolfo è leggero, ma sa che per gli altri è molto più forte. Hinata non è esattamente bravo a celare i propri sentimenti. "Ho una domanda per te, Kiyoko."

Il demone si mette in piedi e osserva i suoi compagni di viaggio. "Oikawa vi sta aspettando all'interno."

"Ed entreremo," assicura Hajime. "Ma prima di andare a prendere a pugni quel cretino, vorrei sapere una cosa."

"Sai che non ti posso mentire, Iwaizumi," gli ricorda lei, reclinando il capo di lato.

Hajime ripete quelle parole nella propria mente, ma realizza che non c'è falsità nelle parole di Kiyoko. Non può esserci. Lei non ha mai avuto modo di mentirgli, fin dal primo giorno.

Così come _qualcun altro_ , che ha tuttavia provveduto in tutti i modi di evitare di rispondere.

"Sono io?" chiede quindi, puntando la spada a terra per tenersi in piedi.

C'è un rumore soffocato al suo fianco, probabilmente Kageyama che zittisce Hinata per l'ennesima volta.

Il mondo si spegne per un secondo. Le orecchie di Hajime fischiano come venti autunnali e il cuore minaccia di uscirgli dal petto. Sarebbe troppo stupido. Troppo stupido persino per Tooru.

Non possono essere _entrambi_ così stupidi.

Kiyoko annuisce, un sorriso leggero sulle labbra: "Credo proprio di sì."

―

Hajime non può dire che tutte quelle proposte di matrimonio lo lascino indifferente. Ci sono state fin da quando Tooru era Principe, quindi non ha mai voluto dar loro il peso che non si meritavano. Come dice spesso il Re, un matrimonio per un reale è più una questione burocratica che una romantica.

Il caso della sorella di Tooru è un'eccezione: i due promessi si amano profondamente. Takeru è un bambino sveglio che in futuro potrebbe diventare qualcuno di grande e il nonno non smette mai di ripeterglielo in presenza di chiunque, nonostante non abbia più di due anni.

Tooru, da parte sua, sembra nutrire una certa invidia verso il moccioso, per il divertimento di certa gente di cui Hajime non ha bisogno di ricordare il nome.

"Takeru potrebbe essere un re migliore del nostro caro Principe," osserva Hanamaki un giorno, mentre Tooru è impegnato ad evitare Kageyama come se fosse la peste fatta persona.

"Di sicuro una persona meno contorta," concede Matsukawa, continuando ad affilare la propria spada.

Hajime scuote il capo ai loro commenti, trovandosi a sorridere suo malgrado. "Oikawa potrebbe essere un ottimo re e lo sapete."

"Sì ma vedi," Matsukawa si ferma prima che la cote gli sfugga dalle mani, rimettendosi a lavorare. "Non è che il nostro Principe sia male, è solo che… Come la metteresti, Makki?"

"Il nostro Principe è fissato."

"Molto fissato."

"Con _Iwa-chan_ ," conclude Hanamaki, in un'imitazione orrenda di Tooru.

Hajime scoppia a ridere suo malgrado e lo spinge via con una manata: "Ma piantatela."

Matsukawa arriccia le labbra e sbuffa: "Ma piantatela voi."

―

Tooru corre davanti a lui, accarezzando con le mani i fiori che si stagliano alti verso il cielo. Ride e urla come un marmocchio di cinque anni, godendosi appieno l'attimo di libertà che gli è stato concesso.

Hajime lo segue con lo sguardo, s'imprime nella memoria quell'aria da perenne bambino che esce sempre meno spesso e la custodisce dentro di sé.

"Dai, Iwa-chan! Andiamo a caccia di insetti disgustosi!" esclama Tooru, in piedi al centro della radura. Ha dei fili d'erba tra i capelli e le guance rosse come i papaveri attorno a lui. "Chi trova il più grande vince!"

Hajime scuote il capo, portando le mani sui fianchi: "Come hai intenzione di misurare il tuo se ti fanno talmente schifo che scappi ogni volta che ne vedi uno?"

Tooru si toglie un guanto e indica Hajime con un volteggio fin troppo eccessivo: "Bugia, Iwa-chan, non sono più un poppante! Ora posso combatterli! Ti sfido a insettosa tenzone!"  

"Insett―," Hajime si copre gli occhi con una mano, senza riuscire a trattenere una mezza risata. "Da dove l'hai tirata fuori questa?"

"Licenza poetica reale! Licenza poetica _reale_ , Iwa-chan!"

"La licenza poetica è dei poeti, questo lo sanno tutti, Vostra Maestà _Poetica_!"

Tooru ride e lancia il guanto nella sua direzione: "Se vinco io, dovrai baciarmi i piedi!"

Hajime scuote il capo e alza gli occhi al cielo: "Posso chiedere qualsiasi cosa?"

Tooru annuisce e gli sorride, facendogli l'occhiolino: "Tutto, per il mio Iwa-chan!"  

Festeggiare il loro diciassettesimo _compleanno di mezzo_ rimane per Hajime una grande idiozia. Ma passare una giornata in mezzo al nulla con Tooru è forse il miglior regalo che Hajime possa mai ricevere.

―

"Hajime?"

Hajime scatta a sedere, mano alla spada ancor prima di realizzare a chi appartiene la voce. Gli arriva alle narici un tenue odore di zolfo, al che si rilassa, combattendo un istinto che ha dovuto forgiare per necessità.

"Che stai facendo qui? È notte fonda."

Tooru si gratta una tempia, sedendosi ai piedi del suo letto. È di una grandezza minima rispetto a quello dedicato al futuro Re, ma Hajime si prodiga comunque a fargli un po' di spazio. Si mette a gambe incrociate e copre il torso nudo con la casacca che ha gettato in un angolo prima di coricarsi.

"Quindi?" Hajime lo squadra dall'alto in basso, notando l'abbigliamento da…"― _Dannazione_ , Oikawa."

"Ci dovrebbe essere qualche _sire_ , in quella frase, Iwa-chan. Sei davvero un bruto senza manier― _IH_!"

Hajime ringhia e lascia la presa sul ginocchio dell'altro: "Che diamine stavi combinando fino a quest'ora?"

"Domani ci sono le giostre, sai che _devo_ vincere, non posso sfigurare in quanto erede al trono, non posso!" si giustifica l'altro frettolosamente. "E c'è Tobio quest'anno! Riesce a tirare le frecce nel modo più assurdo di questo mondo, dovevo provare qualcosa di nuovo, non posso― _mfhgr_!"

"Stà zitto. E fermo," gli ordina Hajime, togliendogli la mano da davanti la bocca e guardandosi attorno nella stanza. Non ha molto, ma il necessario è sempre a disposizione. Sua madre gli ha insegnato l'importanza di un pronto intervento e ha ribadito più e più volte che Tooru _non dovrebbe sforzare quel particolare ginocchio_. "Non ascolti mai."

Tooru mormora un assenso e Hajime si alza per recuperare le fasce che tiene da parte per casi come quello – quando Tooru fa cretinate, insomma. Vorrebbe dover fare a meno di essere preparato per certe cose, ma Tooru è un emerito disastro quando si tratta di prendersi cura di sé.

Hajime afferra il cesto già pronto da qualche giorno, si china sul ginocchio di Tooru: "Dimmi quando ti fa troppo male," gli ordina, togliendogli lo stivale.

"Hajime, non è necessario che―"

"Sei venuto da me, ora accetta le conseguenze e togliti i pantaloni."

Tooru prova a ritrarsi con un guaito, ma Hajime gli porta le mani sui polpacci e preme verso il basso per tenerlo a bada.

"Potresti metterla in modo diverso almeno!"

Hajime tenta di mettere a fuoco il volto di Tooru, tuttavia la luce della luna non è abbastanza per capire che sta passando per la testa all'altro.

"Senti, principe dei cretini, mi svegli nel bel mezzo della notte, dopo aver fatto una cazzata, e pretendi che io sia cortese con te?" Scuote il capo e tira i pantaloni di Tooru una volta, prima che l'altro ceda e se li tolga con borbottii che fanno solo alzare gli occhi al cielo ad Hajime.

Ciò non gli vieta di notare il sussulto di Tooru quando fa scendere i pantaloni sulle ginocchia. Hajime chiude gli occhi e si centra per non esplodere in un'altra serie d'insulti.

"Devi stare più attento. _Per favore_ ," l'ultima parte gli risulta un po' difficile da dire, ma Hajime da colpa al fatto che ha la gola secca.

"Non posso perdere," ripete Tooru, lasciando i pantaloni a terra.

"Lo dici spesso," Hajime apre il vasetto di unguento che, ne è sicuro, usa più su Tooru che su sé stesso. L'odore di lavanda copre un po' quello di zolfo e Hajime respira a pieni polmoni, sentendosi più calmo. "Ma ti dimentichi che non sarai da solo domani. Non lasceremo vincere né Ushiwaka, né i suoi cavalieri. E Kageyama ci darà una mano a farlo."

Tooru rimane in silenzio e lo lascia finalmente lavorare. Hajime riscalda l'unguento tra le dita con attenzione, poi individua con i polpastrelli i punti più gonfi . I sibili e gli scatti di Tooru gli dicono il resto, quindi massaggia ogni singola parte con nulla più di una carezza, alzandogli la gamba con una mano per massaggiare meglio con l'altra anche sul popliteo. I muscoli sotto le sue dita rispondono irrigidendosi e Hajime inala a fondo, alzando lo sguardo su Tooru, che lo sta guardando con…

"Stai bene?" chiede, incapace di mettere bene a fuoco l'espressione di Tooru.

L'altro annuisce: "Sto già meglio." Esita, ma Hajime scuote il capo, sapendo bene dove andrà a parare. "Certo che Iwa-chan ha delle mani davvero gentili, nonostante sia un tale buzzurro!"

Hajime si limita a grugnire, distendendo il pezzo di stoffa che ha tra le mani. "Ed eccoti di ritorno."

"Iwa-chan, cosa vuoi dire? Sono qui da minimo mezz'ora!"

Scuotendo il capo, Hajime inizia a fasciargli il ginocchio: "Ninja."

"Lo sono, ti dico!"

―

La pietra sotto i loro piedi risuona per tutto l'atrio, come un campanello d'allarme.

Hajime si guarda attorno, ma non c'è nessuno. Kiyoko procede al suo fianco, mentre gli altri, dietro, mormorano tra loro.

"Non si fidano di me," nota Kiyoko, senza distogliere lo sguardo da davanti a sé.

"Hinata è solo un po' sovreccitato. Continuamente. Aone non ne ho idea," spiega Hajime di rimando, umettandosi le labbra. "Kenma è amico di Kuro."

"No," è la risposta di lei.

Hajime si volta a guardarla, poi getta uno sguardo verso il mago dietro di lui. Non sembra nervoso, ma Hajime ha spesso il sospetto che sia uno di loro. Solo, non ha mai avuto modo di confermarlo.

"Capisco."

"La principessa Michimiya è con Tanaka e Nishinoya," Hajime corruccia lo sguardo, associando ai nomi i volti dei due demoni che hanno messo loro i bastoni tra le a più riprese. "Sono innocui."

"Perché è qui, di preciso?" Hajime ricorda chiaramente che Tooru si era rifiutato d'incontrarla.

"È stata lei a venire. Voleva evitare un matrimonio combinato e ha chiesto l'aiuto di Re Oikawa. Kuro l'ha convinto a lasciarla restare, ma ora Karasuno è convinto che la stia trattenendo contro la sua volontà." La spiegazione di Kiyoko è monotona, ma Hajime ne ammira la chiarezza.

"Potrei mandare gli altri da Michimiya," riflette, accennando verso la sala del trono. "È lì ad aspettare, no?"

Kiyoko annuisce: "Non sarà facile."

Hajime porta la mano sinistra sul pomolo della spada, alla ricerca di conforto. "Non so neppure come iniziare. Non è che sia il tipo da―"

"Mi sono sempre chiesta: se mi fossi dichiarata?" La voce di Kiyoko è un sussurro, ma è chiara come il risuonare dei loro passi. "Se avessi detto loro cosa provavo, mi avrebbero accettata? Avrebbe fatto meno male?" Hajime la guarda, tentato di fermarla, ma la sola idea di interromperla è da codardi. Occhi viola luminescente colgono lo sguardo di Hajime. "Ho scelto io di diventare un demone. Ho scelto da sola di essere una Senza Speranza." Kiyoko si ferma e Hajime con lei, ignorando il silenzio calato dietro di lui. "Lui ha scelto di essere un Senza Speranza, ma non lo è. E non lo è mai stato, vero?"

Hajime respira a fondo e distoglie lo sguardo: "Mai."

"Allora diglielo, prima che sia troppo tardi."

"E noi ti aiuteremo." Hajime si volta verso Hinata, confuso da quelle parole. "Se il Grande Re può tornare normale non potrò sconfiggerlo, ma avrò comunque salvato il mondo e questo è l'importante. Vero?" chiede, voltandosi verso i loro compagni di viaggio.

Kageyama annuisce: "Oikawa non è mai stato stabile senza di te al suo fianco."

Kenma si nasconde meglio dietro il proprio cappuccio, ma annuisce a sua volta. "E Kuro sta facendo sempre più stupidaggini."

"Bisogna spostare il Carro." Hajime sgrana gli occhi e si trova ad alzare lo sguardo verso Aone.

Poco più di una risata gli scappa dalle labbra e Hajime si sente più leggero. "Sì, bisogna proprio spostare il Carro."

"Che carro?" chiede Hinata, piegandosi prima verso Aone, poi verso Hajime.

–

Non appena entrano nella sala del trono, le luci si accendono in successione con delle piccole esplosioni, strappando un urlo di sorpresa ad Hinata. Hajime guarda in direzione della porta che si sono lasciati alle spalle: Kiyoko è ferma accanto allo stipite della porta. Annuisce, ma non procede.

"Paladino!" la voce di Tooru riecheggia per la stanza come il riverbero in una grotta e Hinata si rimette in guardia, Kageyama al suo fianco con una freccia incoccata al suo arco. "Finalmente siete arrivati da me!" Il suono della sua voce si sposta come un vento all'interno della stanza. " Benuvenuti nel mio palazzo e preparatevi a perdere!"

Kenma mormora un incantesimo e la coltre protettiva ricade sul loro gruppo: "Sta giocando con noi."

Hajime si guarda attorno, ma non c'è traccia di Tooru, né di Kuro. "Conoscendolo, ci sta osservando."

"Allora, che aspettate? Non siete qui per combattere? Non avete fatto altro che per tutto il mio regno! Sempre in mezzo ai piedi, sempre intenti a fare gli eroi, come se io fossi un mostro, no?"

Hajime chiude gli occhi, spegnendo il blaterare di Tooru e scacciando la fitta di nostalgia che tenta di invaderlo. È un po' come rientrare in contatto con qualcosa di cui il suo corpo era diventato dipendente. Le mani gli sudano, il respiro gli si fa più corto per un istante, ma _non è importante_. Non ora.

La voce si ferma, aleggia e si posa in un punto preciso."Però le voci mi dicevano che eravate in cinque. Perché siete in quattro?"

Hajime riprende il controllo di sé e prende il pugnale dalla cintura di Kageyama, lanciandolo dritto contro il trono.

Tooru urla terrorizzato, comparendo seduto al trono di fronte a loro nel momento stesso in cui il pugnale si conficca poco sopra la sua testa. "Non ho finito di parlare!"

HInata si fa avanti, la spada puntata verso Tooru. "Grande Re! Siamo qui per sconfiggerti."

Tooru si concentra su Hinata: " _O-ho_? Tu e chi? Tobio?" Quando alza lo sguardo, Hajime lo vede concentrarsi su Aone e Kenma, ma non su di lui. Tooru schiocca la lingua, controlla le entrate, e Hajime sa che Tooru lo sta cercando, ma è difficile leggergli il volto. "Ma non fa niente!" Sorride, falso come Hajime lo ricorda negli ultimi mesi passati al suo fianco. "Perché voglio proporvi una cosa, eroi! Un _baratto_!"

Hajime assottiglia lo sguardo, ma non si muove. Non ha idea per quanto tempo rimarrà invisibile e, per quanto si fidi della magia di Kiyoko, Tooru è sempre stato molto, molto furbo.

Hinata esita. Hajime sa che si sta frenando dal chiedergli il suo punto di vista: "Che genere di baratto?"

 "Metà mondo!" annuncia Tooru, braccia volte verso l'alto. "Conquistiamo il mondo, insieme, così potremmo cambiare le regole! Renderlo un posto migliore! Decidere di noi stessi per noi stessi! Fare quello che vogliamo, senza il bisogno dell'opinione di nessuno! Perché sarà solo la nostra opinione, quella che conterà veramente!"

Hajime serra la mandibola, incapace di trattenere un ringhio: "…Cosa?"

Il silenzio cala di colpo nella stanza.

Kageyama è il primo a parlare: "Iwaizumi-san…"

Tooru si mette in piedi di scatto: " _Iwa-chan_?" chiede, lo stupore sul volto poco più di uno sgranar d'occhi. "Dove sei?"

"Qui, pezzo d'idiota con smanie di grandezza pari a quelle di un pallone gonfiato," mastica Hajime, procedendo verso il trono. Gli basta sussurrare il nome di Kiyoko per dissipare l'incantesimo e far strabuzzare gli occhi a Tooru. È tentato di prendere la spada, ma decide di non volerne rovinare la lama. Non per un cretino di tali proporzioni.

Tooru emette un urlo terrorizzato e si nasconde dietro il trono, quasi inciampando sul suo stesso, inutile mantello. "Non uccidermi!"

"Conquistare il mondo? Cambiare le regole?" Hajime ci ripensa, tira fuori la spada e la punta verso Tooru senza la minima esitazione. "Non è conquistando il mondo che convinci tutti a fare come ti pare! Non sta scritto da nessuna parte che sono gli altri a poter decidere della mia vita. Io decido per me e non ti lascerò fare altre cavolate, comprendi?" Hajime indica la totalità della sala: il suo vuoto, il freddo che penetra dalle imposte, il focolare spento, la polvere che piove come cristalli verso il pavimento. "Guarda dove vivi. Guarda cosa hai fatto, e perché?"

Tooru fa capolino da dietro lo schienale del trono, mani serrate sul legno che sembrano bianche. Hajime si chiede se siano fredde, chiude gli occhi e abbassa la spada, rimettendola nel fodero.

Hajime lo guarda negli occhi: "Voglio una risposta."

Tooru deglutisce: "Voglio cambiare le cose."

"Perché?"

"Per rendere il mondo un posto migliore."

Hajime sbuffa e incrocia le braccia al petto: "L'intero staff di palazzo si è dileguato, dovresti imparare a tenere meglio casa tua, prima."

"C'è stata una protesta,"Tooru si affretta a spiegare. "Qualcuno ha dato fuoco alla quercia, Hajime, io ho perso il controllo e―" non continua, ma per Hajime è abbastanza.

"Che hai fatto?"

"Ho cacciato tutti."

Hajime si passa una mano sul volto, massaggiandosi gli occhi:"Perché?"

"Quella quercia è―"

Hajime lo interrompe: "Lo so che cosa rappresenta. Ti sto chiedendo perché c'è stata la protesta."

Tooru tentenna. Hajime sbatte un piede a terra. "Ho bandito la Festa di Primavera!"

Hajime prende un respiro per ritrovare la pazienza e si immagina la scena: "Quella è una delle feste più importanti dell'anno. Il mercato frutta al popolo e ai mercanti metà del denaro che guadagnano in tutta la stagione. Cosa ti aspettavi, che ti ringraziassero?"

Tooru si accuccia ancor più verso terra: "Ma― La festa era la―"

"La mia preferita. E tu l'hai bandita."

Tooru gonfia le guance :"Era anche la _mia_ preferita!"

"E allora perché l'hai bandita?!"

"Perché non c'eri!"

"Non è una motivazione valida!"

"È una motivazione valida _per me_!"

"Perché?" Hajime fatica a tenere un tono civile, fatica a tenere a freno la frustrazione ribollente perché Matsukawa e Hanamaki avevano ragione. Quei due cretini avevano _ragione_. "Dimmi perché sei così fissato con me!"

"Non sono fissato con te!"

"Ha bandito anche il tofu fritto in brodo," commenta Kageyama da dietro. Hajime si gira nella sua direzione e Kageyama abbassa la mano che aveva alzato, annuendo. "L'ha fatto."

Hajime chiude gli occhi: "Hai bandito il _mio piatto preferito_." Sbuffa, scuote il capo e tossisce per coprire un accenna di risata.

"Non c'è niente da ridere!" Tooru protesta, rosso in volto.

"Aaah, sono stanco." Hajime apre gli occhi e sospira, scoprendosi a sorridere. Scuote il capo e si passa una mano tra i capelli. "Vieni fuori da lì dietro, Grande Re Demone dei Cretini."

"Preferisco starmene qui che attentare alla mia stessa vita, grazie tante," ribatte Tooru, ritraendosi un altro po'.

Hajime riflette, osservando il modo in cui l'altro stringe ancora il trono. Al di là dei stupidi corni, che sembrano ridicolmente sproporzionati rispetto alla testa, Hajime si rende conto che, sotto la superficie, Tooru pare essere ancora _Tooru_.

È una realizzazione che gli da speranza.

 "Oikawa Tooru." Tooru si irrigidisce a sentire il proprio nome per intero. Hajime sa, ormai, qual è il motivo.

"Cosa?" chiede l'altro, guardandolo di sottecchi.

"Sei un idiota e dovrai pagare per quello che hai combinato."

Tooru si rizza in piedi, ma non si scansa dalla protezione del trono: "Non avete neppure combattuto contro di me! Mica avete vinto!"

"Credo che in realtà Iwaizumi abbia vinto?" commenta Hinata, beccandosi un'occhiataccia reale. "Ti stai nascondendo da quando è comparso, Grande Re."

"Non mi sto nascondendo, lui si stava nascondendo!" Tooru si volta a guardarlo e Hajime si prende il tempo di osservarlo con cura. Il tono isterico della voce. Il modo in cui i suoi occhi sembrano chiedere aiuto. Le mani che artigliano il legno. È tutto ancora lì. Meno palese, meno esagerato, ma recuperabile. Ci vuole poco, gli ha rivelato Kiyoko: basta solo che Hajime gli faccia capire come stanno le cose.

"Oi."

Tooru deglutisce, ma non fiata.

"Quindi sono io, hm?"

Tooru incassa le spalle, s'irrigidisce e si ritrae, fissandolo con una freddezza che potrebbe ferirlo, se Hajime non sapesse ora che cosa cela. "Tu non sei niente."

"Peccato," commenta Hajime, "perché per me sei tutto."

Tooru sgrana gli occhi, ma scuote il capo e si allontana di un altro passo.

"Oikawa."

"Non è vero."

" _Tooru_."

Tooru sobbalza, ma torna finalmente a guardare Hajime negli occhi e c'è rabbia lì, mista ad una tenue speranza che li rende lucidi: "Perché non l'hai detto prima?!"

"Ti ho visto iniziare a fare magie. Hai iniziato a sapere di zolfo. Così, un giorno, di punto in bianco." Hajime tira un angolo delle labbra in un sorriso: "Io ero in giro da molto più tempo. Perché avrei dovuto credere che si trattasse di me?"

"Questo è― _I matrimoni_!"

Hajime fatica a trovare il collegamento: "Te ne sei reso conto solo quando hanno iniziato a parlarti dei matrimoni?"

Tooru arrossisce violentemente: "Non è che prima mi ponessi il problema. Volevo solo…"

"Io l'ho capito quando ho giurato di proteggerti,"offre Hajime.

Tooru distoglie lo sguardo e, se possibile, diventa ancora più rosso: " _Avevamo_ _nove anni_!"

Hajime corruccia la fronte: "E allora?"

Tooru sbatte un piede per terra: "E allora!?"

"Ti rendi conto che dopo quanto hai combinato nessuno, e sottolineo _nessuno_ , verrà più a proporti un matrimonio combinato, vero?" chiede Hajime, portando le mani ai fianchi. "Ti sei bruciato la credibilità che avevi e ora dovrò lavorare il triplo per riportarla dov'era."

"È colpa tua che mi hai piantato in asso!"

Hajime allunga una mano e lo afferra per il bavero del mantello, tirandolo verso di sé. "Mi hai detto che non avevi più bisogno di me,"gli ricorda sottovoce, cercando di celare il nodo in gola che gli si è formato al ricordo. "Hai idea di come io mi sia sentito?"

Tooru boccheggia, ci mette un po' a reagire, ma quando lo fa Hajime sospira, perché il naso gli sta già colando in maniera disgustosa. Tooru piange in silenzio, ma in un modo così inguardabile che, per qualche strano motivo, fa sentire Hajime in pace.

"Hajime, sei un idiota."

"Hm," con i pollici, Hajime toglie un po' di lacrime dalla faccia di Tooru. "Uno attira l'altro."

Tooru sbuffa una risata e si lascia cadere con la fronte contro la spalla di Hajime. "E sei orrendo."

Hajime gli copre la nuca con una mano: "E tu sei inguardabile."

Le mani di Tooru si posano sui suoi fianchi e stringono la presa.

"Hajime?"

Hajime lascia cadere la fronte contro la spalla di Tooru e gli passa il braccio libero attorno alla vita.

"Hm?"

Tooru si abbandona contro di lui con un sospiro.

"Ho sempre bisogno di te."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La malattia demoniaca di cui si parla è stata in gran parte ispirata al concetto della malattia hananaki, per il solo dettaglio che colpisce una persona con un amore non corrisposto. In questo caso, tuttavia, la demonizzazione nasce da una predisposizione magica e da una volontà personale. È quindi una malattia che si può evitare, infatti Hajime sceglie di non esserne afflitto (e sì, Hajime ha potenzialità magiche, sennò come ve la spiegate la pazienza che ha?). 
> 
>  
> 
> Questa fic non esisterebbe senza il supporto di iridania e mystikrider. No, sul serio. Non potevo chiedere delle beta migliori, la cui pazienza è stata oltremodo ultraterrena XDD


End file.
